Una tarde de compras ¿como siempre?
by Jen Jen Jojo
Summary: Una tarde, Akane decide dar un paseo para distraerse, pero esta vez es diferente, no solamente su vestimenta sino su actitud y esto provoca una serie de situaciones que harán que su prometido, el orgulloso Ranma Saotome comience a darse cuenta de lo afortunado que es...
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes son creación de Rumiko Takahashi

Hola! Espero que este nuevo fic que pensaba hacer como one-shot, pero que será un poco más largo, sea de su agrado. De antemano agradezco a los lectores

:D abrazos!

Una tarde de compras ¿cómo siempre?

Eran aproximadamente las 2 de la tarde. En el cielo, el Sol brillaba intensamente y el calor no daba paso atrás, por lo que la familia Tendo y Saotome, se encontraba en la sala disfrutando del aire fresco. El matrimonio Saotome, conformado por la señora Nodoka y el señor Genma, se hallaban disfrutando de un té helado, mientras que el señor padre de las chicas Tendo, leía su periódico y de tanto en tanto le daba sorbos a un vaso que contenía agua simple con hielo.

Kasumi se acercaba lentamente, trayendo consigo una bandeja que contenía bocadillos para que los presentes acompañaran su bebida.

-Kasumi querida, deja que yo me encargue de traerte algo frío para beber -expresó amablemente la señora Saotome.

-Muchas gracias tía, no tiene qué molestarse -respondió con igual amabilidad la mayor de las Tendo.

-No es molestia, toma asiento ya vuelvo -comenzó a levantarse.

La paz era tal que todo estaba en silencio, salvo por el canto de las aves que de pronto se hacía presente. Genma se limpiaba el sudor de la frente y Soun se bebía todo el contenido del vaso.

-Pero qué calor… me derritooooo… -gritaba una pelirroja desde el estanque.

Ranma había optado por quedarse ahí metido dado el calor. Nada se lo podía quitar y si de todas formas tendría que permanecer como chica por bañarse con agua fría, mejor quedarse ahí dentro y reducir el bochorno un tiempo más. Además de todo, era poco probable que el maestro Happosai quisiera molestarlo al estar en el agua. Ranma se había quedado en sus ropas de chico, el bóxer y una camiseta negra. Esto debido a que frente a su madre no podría verse menos varonil de lo que ya estaba mostrándose. Había argumentado por horas para que la madre de Ranma le concediera el permiso de esta ahí, ya que eso evidentemente no era nada bien visto ante los ojos de aquella amable mujer. Incluso podría decirse que Ranma no salía de ahí por miedo de que su madre desenfundara la katana.

Mientras tanto, Nabiki se encontraba totalmente tirada en su cama, boca abajo como era costumbre, vistiendo sus shorts de mezclilla y un top. Leía las clásicas revistas de chismes y, desde luego, bebía una soda con bastante hielo, aunque podría decirse que ella tenía más suerte que el resto, ya que su ventilador, aunque pequeño, le daba suficiente aire fresco. De fondo, podía escuchar música animosa, una suave melodía que se prestaba para disfrutar la tarde calurosa del momento.

Era la música que Akane escuchaba desde su habitación, se hallaba tirada boca arriba en la cama. Tenía los ojos cerrados, completamente extasiada por la música, alejada del mundo real. Incluso tenía poco de haber despertado luego de una siesta que le había orillado a tomar el calor y la suave brisa que se colaba por su ventana. De pronto, la canción se detuvo para dar paso a otra que, a diferencia de la anterior, sonaba un poco más movida y fresca. Entonces ella abrió sus enormes ojos de golpe y una sonrisa no se hizo esperar, enmarcado aquel encantador rostro.

Nabiki desde su habitación, se dio cuenta del salto que dio su hermana, pues sus pies hicieron un ruido al levantarse. Eso era poco frecuente en ella, pero reconocía a la perfección cuando Akane hacía eso y la razón. Eso indicaba que Akane estaba tan animada como para dejar de hacer lo que estaba realizando y ponerse manos a la obra.

Cuidando que su hermana menor no se diera cuenta, se asomó para ver de qué se trataba. Grande y grata fue su sorpresa al ver a la peliazul bailando al ritmo de la música, moviendo en su mayoría la cabeza y los brazos, animada pero con mucha gracias y sin perder el ritmo. No pudo evitar sonreír. _Me pregunto qué tendrá pensado hacer, ¿será que solamente quiere bailar?_

Akane se detuvo y se río por lo bajo en complicidad con ella misma, sin sospechar que era observada. Se estiró para despejarse y luego se miró al espejo. Pocas veces ella hacía eso, pues no se consideraba muy atractiva y no le agradaba, en ocasiones, lo que veía en el reflejo. Nabiki no pasó por alto aquel detalle y se intrigó más.

-No importa… -comenzó a decirse la joven de grandes ojos almendra -Saldré un rato, es temprano y me siento alegre -se sonrió y acto seguido se preparaba para salir.

-¿Vas a salir hermanita? -preguntó Nabiki con su habitual expresión intrigosa, recargada en el marco de la entrada a la habitación de Akane.

-Sip -no pudo evitar sonreír -¿quieres ir conmigo Nabiki?

La mediana hizo una expresión de estar meditando la propuesta. Al final se acercó a su hermana y se sentó en la orilla de la cama de ésta.

-No -dijo finalmente.

-Oh… -Akane se veía algo desanimada por la respuesta, aunque el hecho de que su hermana se hubiera sentado, era porque algo más había detrás de todo -¿entonces qué pasa? ¿necesitas algo de la calle?

-No, tampoco -se acercó al guardaropa de la menor -pero no puedes salir vestida así hermanita.

Akane no supo qué responder. Miraba a su hermana, atenta a lo que fuera hacer. La observó sacar varias prendas y mirarla de pies a cabeza, como queriendo encajar las piezas entre ella y su ropa. Luego de elegir algunas, las colocó en la cama.

-Nabiki no creerás que… -no terminó de decir lo que opinada ya que su hermana mayor le tomó de las manos y, como muy pocas veces, la miró a los ojos de una forma que la hacía sentir realmente querida por ella.

-Akane, eres muy tontita al pensar que no te ves bien y que debes vestirte ocultando el lindo cuerpo que tienes. Es tiempo de que descubras el enorme potencial que tienes -le guiñó un ojo- ponte esa ropa, al fin de cuentas por algo la elegiste aunque no la uses seguido por tu inseguridad -vio a su hermana sonrojarse y mirar hacia otro lado, cosa que le indicaba que había dado en el clavo a la perfección. Sintiendo que su misión había terminado, soltó las manos de la menor no sin antes sonreírle de nuevo y acto seguido salió de la habitación, pero unas palabras más le dijo.

-Ah! Por cierto, no te preocupes por salir sola -miró hacia la ventana -en realidad irás bien acompañada -luego de decir eso, se fue a su habitación, dejando a una Akane bastante intrigada por aquellas palabras.

Akane observó las prendas sobre la cama y su rostro dibujó una sonrisa, bastante animada ante la perspectiva de ponerse cosas que no había usado desde que las había comprado. Minutos más tarde, ya se encontraba lista para salir.

-Familia, voy a salir a distraerme un momento ¿alguien necesita que le traiga algo? -dijo una amable y alegre Akane al entrar en la sala mientras todos la veían con expresión sorprendida, a excepción de la señora Nodoka, quien sonreía a más no poder y hasta enternecida en parte.

-Akane, te ves muy bien hermanita -le dijo Nabiki, asomándose por las escaleras, en un tono alto para llamar la atención de su tonto cuñado que se había quedado dormido en el estanque.

-Nabiki… -dijo Akane mirando a su hermana.

-Es verdad Akane, te ves tan fresca -apoyó Kasumi.

-Vaya! Mi hijo es tan afortunado de tener a una prometida tan guapa -dijo Genma en tono orgulloso.

-Tío Genma, por favor… -comenzó a decir Akane bastante apenada.

-Es verdad mi niña -dijo Nodoka -eres una mujer hermosa y mi hijo ya debe saberlo.

-¿Ah sí? -se escuchó la voz de la pelirroja, que ya estaba cerca de ellos observando la escena que no le fue posible evitar debido a los halagos que escuchaba que Akane recibía de todos -mamá no digas esas bromas… -Ranma empezaba con sus comentarios "indiferentes" y pesados para ocultar, como siempre, lo que realmente pensaba. Miró a Akane de forma desafiante pero no pudo evitar recorrerla con la vista sin ser evidente, lo que le llevó a sonrojarse levemente. Esperaba que ella dijera algo para interrumpir el momento incómodo que estaba teniendo pero no lo insultó ni lo golpeó, solamente la miró girar su cara hacia los demás.

-Gracias a todos… en verdad no sé qué decir… -se sonrojó la peliazul- bueno ya me voy -comenzó a caminar a la salida.

-Que te diviertas Akane y no te preocupes, no necesitamos nada -le dijo Kasumi.

Todos la vieron ponerse los zapatos y salir.

-¿No vas a acompañarla Ranma? -preguntó maliciosamente Nabiki.

-¿Y yo por qué? Dijo que quería salir, tal vez tiene una cita con sus amigas o yo que sé… además puede cuidarse sola -dijo en tono molesto e "indiferente".

-Yo sé que Akane va sola, cuñadito, porque ella me lo dijo. Pero tienes razón, ella es fuerte. Se le nota en las piernas y sus brazos también… incluso me atrevería a decir que en su abdomen…

A cada palabra que Nabiki mencionaba, relacionado al cuerpo de Akane, sentía que el calor le subía a la cara. Sabía que la ropa que llevaba lo dejaba muy en claro. Ya no podía seguir escuchando lo que decía la hermana de su prometida. Se adentró hasta pasar por el lado de ésta.

-Voy a ducharme y a cambiarme y luego saldré a caminar… no me molesten -fue lo único que dijo antes de desaparecer.

Ante esas palabras, Nabiki sonrió y los demás solamente soltaron un suspiro por la actitud acostumbrada y ya bastante mal disimulada por el joven de la trenza.

-Mi hija se ha convertido en una hermosa mujer -lloraba a mares el padre de Akane -su madre estaría orgullosa de ella, que dichoso me siento.

Mientras tanto, se observa a Ranma en su habitación. Las palabras de Nabiki resonaban en su cabeza. _Cómo se atreve a salir así y sola, Akane boba…_ se quedó pensando hasta que se dio cuenta de que si no iba tras de ella, no podría alcanzarla, aunque la buscaría por todas partes. Se apresuró a enjuagarse. Una vez convertido en hombre salió envuelto en su toalla directo a ponerse ropa. Iba a vestirse como siempre, hasta que recordó que ella iba bastante bien, sencilla, pero se veía radiante. Eso lo hizo enojar, tanto así que su aura azul comenzaba a emanar. Eligió ropa parecida a la de ella, de hecho, eran los mismos colores. Su pantalón chino negro y su camisa china blanca sin mangas con botones azul marino. Al final, sus muñequeras negras que tenían bordado un dragón chino en azul marino, pasando desapercibidos pero que a la luz se veían muy elegantes.

Salió por la ventana del cuarto de su prometida, no iba a dejar que los demás lo vieran salir y tener que soportar los discursos, pero Nabiki, quien estaba atenta a todo ruido, se dio cuenta de la rapidez con la que el prometido de su pequeña hermana había hecho todo para salir a toda carrera.

-Ay cuñadito… eres tan torpe… -dijo la castaña sin dejar de comer papas fritas y ver su revista -espero que esos dos se diviertan mucho. Se lo merecen… -fue lo último que dijo.


	2. Chapter 2

Ranma ½ y todos los personajes son creación de Rumiko Takahashi

El calor en las calles era evidente. Algunas personas se quejaban por lo abrumador del clima, otras disfrutaban de algún alimento frío que compensara aquel pequeño infierno. Todo transcurría tranquilamente en las calles cercanas al dojo Tendo, hasta que pasaba corriendo algo que nadie podía saber qué era, solamente dejaba un camino de polvo provocado por sus pies.

Cuando creía haberla visto, detenía en seco su carrera para asegurarse y cuando se daba cuenta de que no era ella, entonces volvía a correr. Las personas miraban extrañadas al joven de ropas chinas, y vaya que no era para menos. Se encontraba parado a mitad de la acera, con los ojos cerrados, totalmente concentrado. _Dónde estará esa boba…_ Se preguntaba mientras hacía uso de su recurso más común, y secreto, cuando no podía saber dónde estaba su prometida. Había aprendido a detectar su presencia. Claro, era más fácil cuando Akane encendía su aura de enojo, pero esta vez no era el caso. Eso ocurría generalmente luego de alguna pelea, cuando ella salía de la escena en cuestión y se alejaba de él, molesta por alguna cosa con o sin sentido. Tenía que admitir que casi siempre era con mucho sentido, pero es que a él le fascinaba sentirse celado por ella, para qué negarlo.

-¡Te encontré! -gritó al tiempo que abría los ojos de golpe. Aquello espantó a los espectadores que estaban cerca del chico de la trenza. Emprendió la carrera de nuevo pero ahora con un rumbo definido.

-¿Mamá qué le pasaba a ese hombre? -preguntaba un niño a su madre.

-Nada hijo, el calor vuelve loca a la gente -explicaba congruentemente la señora. Todas las personas alrededor asintieron en apoyo a la declaración de la mujer.

Cerca de la zona más comercial de Nerima, se veía caminar a una joven cuya expresión en el rostro, mostraba una evidente tranquilidad y alegría. Tenía dibujada una pequeña sonrisa, detalle suficiente para encantar a las personas que la miraban. A la luz clara del día con aquel Sol brillando cual corona desde lo alto, su cabello azulado brillaba y caía en una sutil y semi larga cascada sobre su espalda. Iba muy concentrada en su camino, dispuesta a distraerse y pasarlo en grande. Sus ánimos estaban por los cielos y tenía que aprovecharlo. No le preocupaba nada en ese momento, podría decirse que estaba en paz con su mundo entero. De sus labios salía un tarareo de la música que aún traía en la cabeza. Pero a pesar de estar tan absorta en su pequeña fiesta, se daba clara cuenta de que atraía la atención de las personas. Había notado miradas de todo tipo, como los que la observaban asombrados, los discretos, los descarados, las envidiosas, en fin un poco de todo y aquello comenzaba a causarle la primer incomodidad del día.

 _Vamos Akane que esto no arruine tu día, sigue pensando en disfrutar…_ Trataba de mantenerse ajena a las miradas incómodas. _Demonios, sabía que esta ropa no era adecuada… tal vez hubiera traído otra cosa…_ Sentía que comenzaría una discusión consigo misma por haber aceptado los consejos de Nabiki cuando al doblar en una esquina, chocó con el cuerpo de otra persona y por poco cae, pero una firme mano le ayudó a evitarlo.

-Lo siento… -se disculpó apenada. No había visto a la persona por haber cerrado los ojos en un acto reflejo.

-¿Akane? -le preguntó una varonil voz.

La joven abrió sus enormes ojos para mirar al dueño de la voz que la había reconocido y la mano que aún la tenía sostenida por la muñeca.

 _Cómo pudo haber llegado tan lejos si camina tan rápido como las tortugas…_ iba pensando el joven azabache mientras caminaba cerca de la presencia de su prometida. Miraba en la dirección donde la tendría que avistar y en efecto, logró verla tan cerca que el corazón casi se le sale de su lugar, y tan lejos que tuvo tiempo de poder esconderse tras de la pared de esa esquina, asomando ligeramente para observarla.

A la distancia le parecía estar viendo a otra persona. Tal vez nunca había observado tan detenidamente la figura de su "agresiva" prometida. Después de todo, ¿qué tanto podría ofrecerle a la vista una violenta, plana y cero atractiva Akane? ¡Já! Por supuesto, a quién quería engañar con las mismas tonterías de años atrás. No era mucho más alta que antes, pero su estatura había aumentado. Sus piernas y brazos mostraban la tonificación muscular que la vida de artista marcial le habían dejado plasmada en el cuerpo. ¿Brazos y piernas solamente? Claro, cómo no. Su retaguardia llamaba la atención. ¡Y más con esa maldita falda! Ceñida a la cintura pero suelta a partir de ese punto, marcaba sus anchas y bien proporcionadas caderas. Llegaba de largo justamente hasta poco después de taparle los atributos de esa zona. ¿Qué era eso? ¿Un maxicinturón? Es que un viento fuerte y adiós imaginación. Su prometida estaría mostrando a cualquier persona lo que a él jamás le enseñaría en la vida. Y luego estaba aquella horrorosa blusa. ¿Blusa? ¿No era más bien otra piel y ya? Era tan jodidamente pegada a su cuerpo que parecía haber sido cocida con Akane puesta. Estaba de más decir que dejaba a la vista, resaltado, mega remarcando, su busto tan plano como las montañas. Y tan pegada estaba que si uno ponía atención en la parte baja del torso, podría darse cuenta de que debajo de aquella tela se encontraba un muy bien marcado abdomen. ¿Qué estaba pensando esa mujer? ¿Presumir que tiene cuerpo de artista marcial? Su cabello azul largo y precioso, su aroma, sus densas pestañas que enmarcaban aquellos ojos a veces verdes a veces marrones… en fin… ¡Hasta en eso tenía que ser mágica la ingrata! Pero claro, sus inocentes facciones y sus tenis negros de agujetas blancas (tipo converse), hacían que cualquiera le calculara menos edad. Y es que era come años. ¿Cuántos pervertidos no estarían fantaseando con ella mientras se paseaba por las calles tan campante?

El calor le subía desde los pies a la cara. ¿O había sido de la cabeza a los pies? No lo sabía y no le interesaba. El chico de los ojos azules la observaba detenidamente mientras sentía cómo el cuerpo le ardía por dentro. ¿Calor, celos, enojo o emoción de verla atractiva? Tal vez era todo a la vez. La miraba mientras ella leía un papel que sostenía entre sus manos, se notaba concentrada en la lectura de aquello que podía ser una nota o una carta.

-¿Acaso tiene una cita? Sabía que tal vez esto era un truco sucio de Nabiki. Aún así no entiendo cómo puede vestirse de esa manera y salir sola a la calle. Quien quiera que sea pudo haber pasado por ella al dojo y entonces así no exponerse a…

-¿Podrías dejar de repetir todo lo que pienso? -el joven azabache tenía cara de pocos amigos, tuvo que interrumpir sus pensamientos.

-Ay Ranma… cuando te conocí supe que eras un tonto pero el paso de los años te hace serlo cada vez más… -se escuchó una joven voz a su espalda y luego una risa burlona.

Ranma dejó de espiar a Akane para darse la vuelta y encarar aquella ya no tan conocida voz aunque sabía muy bien que solamente una persona era capaz de molestarlo de esa forma. Un jovencito de ojos y cabellos morados lo miraba con una ceja enarcada, una sonrisa burlona y con sus brazos cruzados por el frente de su torso. Era más alto que la primera vez que se vieron hace algunos años. Sin duda se había convertido en un simpático y bien parecido adolescente.

-Vaya… pero si es el niño más entrometido del mundo -se burló el azabache.

-¿Y a quién tenemos aquí? Al perdedor más grande de la Tierra -le respondió desafiante.

-¡¿A quién llamas perdedor?! -se molestó aún más el ojiazul.

-¡Pues yo no soy un niño! -le reclamó el jovencito.

-Oooohh… disculpe usted joven hombre, ¿te crees muy grande no? -le dijo burlonamente Ranma, mostrándole una sonrisa desafiante y confiada.

-Me encantaría decir que soy todo un joven pero si la edad me volverá tan idiota como lo hizo contigo, prefiero irme a la tierra de nunca jamás para no tener que crecer -terminó su comentario triunfalmente el joven de ojos morados.

-Sa-to-rii… -terminó deletreando en tono irritado el chico de la trenza -¡me las pagarás!

Ranma estuvo a nada de darle un golpe al chico pelimorado pero éste lo esquivó hábilmente, moviéndose de lugar con rapidez.

-Te digo que eres tonto, recuerda que puedo leer tus pensamientos -expresó orgulloso el jovencito. De pronto se acercó a la esquina para asomarse como minutos antes lo hiciera el azabache. Su sonrisa se hizo más grande y los ojos comenzaron a brillarle, todo al tiempo que su rostro mostraba un sonrojo notorio.

-Akane… mi amor platónico… -decía emocionado el chico cuando de pronto le vino un ligero golpe en la cabeza.

-¡Óyeme! -Ranma sentía incomodidad de que dijeran tal cosa sobre su prometida.

-¿Qué te pasa? Ranma no tengo la culpa de que Akane sea tan hermosa para mí, además está más guapa que antes -se sobaba la cabeza, justo donde le había dado con el puño.

-No deberías hablar como si fueras un adulto… -le comentaba Ranma aún en tono molesto. Se acomodó a un lado del chico para poder espiar de nuevo.

Se veían las cabezas asomadas, arriba la de Ranma y enseguida abajo la de Satori.

-¿Me dices que no hable como un adulto? ¡Já! Te sorprendería saber la cantidad de barbaridades que están pensando todos los hombres que la ven en este momento, gracias al cielo que puedo elegir qué pensamientos leer.

La mano que Ranma tenía apoyada sobre la pared, se recargó con fuerza ante el comentario del muchacho, provocando que sus dedos se enterraran de tal modo que causaron fisuras en el muro.

-Ranma no entiendo qué estas haciendo aquí en lugar de estar allá con ella ¿acaso ya no son novios? ¿Akane al fin se dio cuenta de que no valías la pena? -le preguntó entre inocente y burlonamente.

-Satori, ¿no te han dicho que tienes una boca muy grande? -le dio otro golpe en la cabeza y de pronto se le ocurrió una idea -por qué no mejor me ayudas a saber qué es lo que está pensando Akane…

-Eso es muy vil Ranma, hasta para ti… -le respondio el ojimorado, viéndolo con los ojos entrecerrados mientras se sobaba la cabeza de nuevo. Luego suspiró resignado. -Está bien, te ayudaré sólo porque eres un pobre tonto que no sabe qué hacer con una mujer tan bella…

Aquellas palabras hicieron que a Ranma se le subiera el calor a las mejillas. No era molestia, era vergüenza porque se trataba de algo muy cierto. Akane lo ponía nervioso, aunque lo negara nunca sabía qué hacer con ella bajo ciertas circunstancias. Miró al muchacho de reojo. Estaba observando a su prometida, en el mismo ademán que él recordaba como cuando lo conocieron en el dojo. De pronto lo vio sonrojarse.

-¡Concéntrate! -le reclamó.

-No me molestes, sabes que no es fácil porque ella… me… -se vio interrumpido por un golpe -¡Arg! ¡Deja de golpearme!

-Pues concéntrate en lo que tienes que hacer, dime por lo menos si lo que está leyendo es una nota de alguna ci… ci..ta.. o algo… -comenzaba a balbucear de los nervios. Esperaba que no lo fuera.

Satori comenzó a concentrarse de nuevo, mirando a aquella joven de cabellos azules. Estaba doblando el papel que había leído y la observó soltar un suspiro.

-Ya entiendo… -comenzó a decir el chico de cabellos morados -tranquilo Ranma, no se trata de ninguna cita, es la nota que le dejó su… amiga… _será mejor no decirle, todo sea por Akane._

Ranma suspiró aliviado -Ya veo, eso quiere decir que después de todo sí tenía pensado salir con alguna de sus amigas -dijo Ranma un poco más tranquilo aunque en parte también resignado.

-Bueno yo no diría eso… -opinaba Satori cuando de pronto, el leer un pensamiento cercano lo hizo mirar de nuevo en dirección a Akane con algo de sorpresa -Oh no…

-¿Qué? ¿Qué sucede?... -preguntó exaltado el azabache ante esa reacción del más joven.

De pronto, mirando a Akane se dio cuenta de que otra persona se acercaba a ella. Le tomó unos cuantos segundos a su cerebro el poder digerir la imagen que estaba plasmándose en sus ojos. Deseaba poder estar soñando una cosa espantosa, pero era real. De todas las personas con las cuales podía encontrarse su prometida, esa era la menos esperada, la menos deseada y la más temida. Reconocía bien esa figura. Lo reconocía bastante bien pero ¿qué demonios estaba haciendo ahí? Cerró sus manos en puños y dejó salir aquel indeseable nombre de su boca.

-Shinnosuke…


	3. Chapter 3

Ranma ½ y todos los personajes son creación de Rumiko Takahashi

El joven de cabellos negros podía sentir que inevitablemente la sangre le hervía. Incluso le punzaban las orejas dado el subidón de calor interno al contemplar la escena. Los nudillos se le veían blancos de tan apretados que tenía los puños. La observó recibirlo con una de esas sonrisas que tanto le fascinaban. Claro está que le encantaban esas sonrisas siempre que estuvieran dirigidas a él y no a otro hombre. Y menos a la única persona que consideraba podría arrebatarle a su prometida sin problemas.

Por su parte, el jovencito de ojos morados lo miraba de reojo. Hacía años que no se habían visto y las circunstancias en las que estaban ahora le parecían intrigantes. Al no comprender muy bien lo que sucedía, se limitó a mirar a Akane con aquel muchacho cuyos pensamientos le habían llamado sobremanera la atención. Él era el único en el mundo que había podido escuchar brevemente aquellas palabras _"Akane, es mi oportunidad para decirte lo que siento por ti"._

Vio lo mismo que había notado Ranma: una actitud especialmente cordial y feliz de ella al mostrar esa linda sonrisa. No podía saber cuál era la expresión de su acompañante ya que quedaba de espalda a ellos, pero sí podía notar en Akane un singular gusto de tener a esa persona cerca. Satori se pasó el antebrazo por la frente para quitarse lo que tenía de sudor en la frente. El clima seguía siendo abrumadoramente caluroso. _Ahora comprendo la preocupación de Ranma. Akane le tiene mucho aprecio a esa persona, ella siente alegría al verlo, no le es indiferente…_ Satori analizaba lo que detectaba de la mente de aquella pareja. _Por otra parte, ese sujeto se ve muy seguro de lo que siente por Akane… a este paso él…_

El chico que podía leer la mente salió de sus propios pensamientos al notar que la pared crujía bajo el puño enterrado de su acompañante. Lo miró un poco sorprendido pero el azabache tenía la vista clavada en Akane, su mirada dejaba ver una verdadera molestia.

-Aaah… ahora entiendo. Él se llama Shinnosuke y Akane le salvó la vida como deuda porque él la salvó antes, ¿no es así? -dijo triunfal el más joven, leyendo los pensamientos de Ranma, en realidad de los tres "adultos" -pero qué cosa más tier… -se detuvo para no seguir sus bromas, ya que el aura combativa de Ranma emanaba y brillaba alrededor de su cuerpo. Era de un rojo intenso y Satori podía sentir el aire pesado en ese espacio que estaban compartiendo mientras espiaban.

 _No entiendo que hace ese sujeto aquí, Akane no le debe nada porque ya están a mano, ¿qué más quiere?_... Ranma no podía dejar de pensar en que nada tenían que hacer juntos. Se debatía entre salir a su encuentro y encarar la situación, después de todo si ellos se habían citado Akane tendría que darle una explicación, pero por otra parte sabía que si hacía aquello las cosas podían volverse en su contra muy fácilmente.

-¿Y bien Satori? ¿Qué puedes decir sobre lo que están pensando? -habló por fin el azabache sin apartar la vista de su prometida. No estaba muy seguro sobre cómo proceder y prefirió consultar al chico con ese don especial, pensando en que podría ser provechoso.

-¡Eres un tonto! si tanto te preocupa deberías… -se rascó la cabeza, como tratando de acomodar sus ideas y luego miró seriamente al joven de la trenza, aunque éste seguía sin tener contacto visual con él -¡si tanto te interesa Akane, deberías ir por ella! -le dijo enérgicamente, llamando la atención de Ranma quien al fin lo volteó a ver con ojos entre angustiados y sorprendidos -Ranma deberías ir allá o ese sujeto… -bajó el volumen de su voz y el tono era más tranquilo pero también severo – si no Shinnosuke va a quitarte a Akane… -le soltó al fin aquellas palabras esperando no causar demasiada impresión.

Las palabras que le había dicho el más joven resonaban en su cabeza. Se repetían una y otra vez. Bajó la mirada y el ojimorado no podía saber qué expresión tenía, dado que su flequillo le tapaba pero lo que sí era evidente, es que su aura había desaparecido e incluso sus manos volvían a estar relajadas. Era como si le hubieran arrojado un balde de agua fría. _Ni Shinnosuke ni nadie podría llevarse a Akane en contra de su voluntad… eso quiere decir que si él podría quitármela es solamente por una razón… es porque ella…_

Satori leía atentamente la mente de Ranma. Era como si le estuviera contando las cosas en voz alta, no había diferencia, así que prefirió esperar a que terminara.

-Ese no es mi asunto… -comenzó a decir el azabache, provocando sorpresa reflejada en el rostro de Satori -…después de todo ella puede hacer lo que quiera, ella es libre de… -se detuvo en tono desanimado -de hacer lo que quiera…

El más joven de los dos tomó al otro por la camisa en modo amenazante y molesto. Lo miró directamente a los ojos y el ojiazul no hizo más que desviar la vista hacia un lado. Era evidente que estaba cometiendo un error del que probablemente se arrepentiría más adelante pero después de todo así era él.

-¡Eres un idiota o qué! Ranma, el orgullo no vale la pena… ya deberías haber aceptado tus emociones desde aquella vez en que los conocí en el dojo, ¡no puedo creer que sigas siendo un cobarde! -Satori no pudo contener sus palabras y emociones.

-Ella sabe lo que hace… -Ranma seguía sin verlo y quitó el agarre del muchacho para luego darle la espalda -no tengo nada que hacer aquí…

-¡Vete entonces cobarde y deja que ella sea feliz con alguien más! ¡Grandísimo idioootaaaaa! -gritaba con indignación y coraje el chico de los ojos morados, viendo al azabache doblar la esquina y desaparecer de su vista.

Ranma sin saber cómo, se acercaba hasta la pareja que había estado espiando. Su intención era irse lejos de la escena pero sus pasos le habían traicionado acercándolo hasta allí. Se paró justamente hasta quedar frente a una Akane que lo miró con evidente sorpresa.

-Ranma -pronunció Akane el nombre de su prometido.

Ranma no le respondió, solamente la miraba fija y tristemente. Tenía mil emociones dentro y no sabía qué palabras usar. Llegó a la conclusión de que había cometido una enorme estupidez estando ahí de pie sin tener el argumento ya listo pero no pudo evitar dejarse llevar por sus impulsos. Su mirada seguía fija en ella a pesar de que el indeseado hombre que la acompañaba se encontraba mirándolo.

-Ranma ¿qué haces aq...

-Akane -la interrumpió el azabache y luego la recorrió con la vista -¿sabes? Te ves muy bien, nunca te había visto vestida así -comenzó a decir con algo de seguridad y celos -debí imaginar que estuviste planeando tu cita desde hace tiempo -la miró un poco más fríamente. Ranma notaba que su prometida no sabía qué decir, pues estaba callada mirándolo aún con aquellos ojos hermosos y más abiertos de lo común.

De pronto no pudo seguir viendo el rostro de Akane porque ese "sujeto" se había puesto en medio de ellos, tapándole la vista por completo.

-Quien quiera que seas la estás molestando -le habló seriamente Shinnosuke.

-¡Já! -sonrió con sorna el azabache -Tu memoria nunca ha sido buena pero sí conveniente para ti ¿no es así? -le dirigió una mirada llena de enojo.

-No entiendo de qué estás hablando pero no permitiré que la incomodes... -le amenazó el castaño y extendió un brazo en modo protector para que no se acercara a la chica, cosa que hizo aumentar la ira del azabache. ¿Quién era ese sujeto para interponerse entre su prometida y él?

-Shinnosuke… -se escuchó la angustiada voz de Akane quien dirigió una seria mirada al joven de cabellos negros -Ranma, eres un tonto, no tienes porqué reaccionar así, solamente estábamos platicando -la chica le reclamó con evidente molestia.

-No soy ningún estúpido Akane, puedo darme cuenta de cuánto te interesa este sujeto -miró con odio al castaño.

-Es verdad... -interrumpió la discusión el joven de ojos azul oscuro- Akane está interesada en mí pero no es su culpa sino la tuya -le señaló con un dedo índice sentenciadoramente.

-¡Tú no te metas en esto! ¡Nadie pidió tu maldita opinión! -le gritó Ranma, sin poder contener más su ira. Quitó la mano que lo señalaba golpeándola con el dorso de su mano -Si vuelves a meterte voy a tener que callarte esa gran boca que tienes -amenazó fríamente, tanto que puedo ver a Akane llevarse las manos a la boca. Dio un pasó en dirección a su prometida para encararla pero el cuerpo rígido de Shinnosuke se lo impidió.

-Te dije que la dejaras en paz, ¿acaso no entendiste? -la voz del castaño también denotaba exasperación.

Ranma no le respondió. Sencillamente le lanzó un golpe a la cara, haciendo que su puño se quedara atrapado en la mano de su contrincante, quien le lanzó otro golpe y el azabache lo esquivó hábilmente.

-¡YA BASTA RANMA!

Los dos se quedaron quietos en cuanto escucharon la voz de la peliazul. Hubo un momento de silencio, nadie se movía ni decía nada hasta que el azabache quitó su postura de combate y se colocó erguido y mirando fijamente a la chica.

-¡Qué fácil no Akane! Siempre defendiendo a otros… siempre defendiendo a este -miró a ambos -ya no es ningún débil puesto que le salvaste la vida, ¡así que ¡deja de meterte boba! ¿no entiendes que hago esto por ti?

-¿De verdad eso piensas? -le preguntó Akane con tono molesto y sarcástico -Lo haces por ti Ranma, porque eres un egoísta -le reclamó la peliazul.

-Dices que soy un egoísta ¿y qué me dices de ti? -el volumen de su voz era cada vez más alto, llamando la atención de las personas en la calle -eres tan egoísta que nunca fuiste capaz de decirme que querías estar con él -señaló a Shinnosuke, quien los veía tranquilamente pero atento a intervenir.

-No lo metas en esto, Shinnosuke ha sido muy amable y comprensivo, ¡cosa que tú jamás harías!

-¡Lo he sido pero eres una ingrata! Y además… -Ranma no pudo seguir.

Ella comenzó mostrar lágrimas en sus ojos. Aquella mirada estaba llena de resentimiento y tristeza. Eso lo desarmaba.

-El único egoísta aquí eres tú… Saotome… -las palabras de Akane eran frías y dolidas, provocando la palidez del azabache -fuiste tú quien se arrepintió de sus palabras, fuiste quien egoístamente terminó con la boda… -las palabras de ella eran pausadas, cargadas de sentimiento y las lágrimas no paraban de salir -así que dime… ¿quién es el egoísta?

Él no dijo nada, bajó la mirada completamente derrotado.

-Ranma… -ella le llamó con un hilo de voz pero había cierta seguridad -ya no quiero ser más tu eterna prometida. Esto se acabó… -eso lo sacó de sus pensamientos y la miró con un inmenso miedo a los ojos.

-Akane espera… no tienes que… -intentaba hablar con ella pero las palabras no salían.

De pronto el castaño se acercó hasta la joven que lloraba y que se cubría el rostro con las manos. La abrazó en modo protector, pero esto ya no causaba nada en el chico de la trenza que miraba atónito la escena. Quería llorar, quería gritar, quería golpear a ese sujeto pero estaba congelado. Los observó abrazarse, ella hundía la cara en aquel pecho y se resguardaba. Ahora Akane estaba muy lejos, frente a sus ojos la sintió tan lejos e inalcanzable. Una solitaria y cálida lágrima resbalaba por el rostro de un destrozado y silencioso Ranma.

-Akane... ¡Noooo! -comenzó a gritar.

El grito lo hizo abrir los ojos. Su corazón latía tan rápido y fuerte que tuvo que llevarse una mano al pecho porque sentía que se le saldría de un momento a otro. Se limpió el sudor de la cara con su otra mano. Le tomó varios segundos darse cuenta de que estaba sobre una banca. Un suave viento le refrescó pero también provocó un escalofrío que de alguna manera le ayudó a ubicarse. Miró a su alrededor. Estaba en lo que parecía ser un parque.

-¡Vaya! Hasta que despiertas -le dijo de forma burlona Satori, mientras lo veía un poco socarrón, sentado en la rama de un árbol que se encontraba a un lado de la banca donde descansaba el azabache.


	4. Chapter 4

Ranma ½ y todos los personajes son creación de Rumiko Takahashi (gracias por leer esta historia :D)

Había estado caminando nerviosa debido a las indiscretas miradas de hombres y mujeres en la calle, y que estaban dirigidas directamente a su persona. El abrumador calor proveniente del clima más lo avergonzada que comenzaba a sentirse, estaban por reventarle los nervios.

 _Vamos Akane que esto no arruine tu día, sigue pensando en disfrutar…_ Trataba de mantenerse ajena a las miradas incómodas. _Demonios, sabía que esta ropa no era adecuada… tal vez hubiera traído otra cosa…_ Era cierto que no estaba del todo convencida cuando Nabiki le sugirió salir con tal atuendo, que obviamente ella no acostumbraba a usar pero había concluido que no tenía nada de malo cambiar de vez en cuando. Sumida en sus pensamientos y orillada a caminar un poco más rápido, dobló en una esquina y de inmediato chocó con el cuerpo de otra persona. Fue tan rápido y abrupto que por poco cae, pero una firme mano le ayudó a evitarlo.

-Lo siento… -se disculpó apenada. No había visto a la persona por haber cerrado los ojos en un acto reflejo.

-¿Akane? -le preguntó una varonil voz.

La joven abrió sus enormes ojos para mirar al dueño de la voz que la había reconocido y la mano que aún la tenía sostenida por la muñeca. Sus bellos ojos, que a la luz del día parecían más verduscos que avellana, se abrieron un poco más de lo normal al ver al hombre que tenía enfrente. Tuvo que parpadear rápidamente un par de veces para cerciorarse de que estaba en lo correcto. Aquellos ojos azules en un tono profundo y oscuro, la miraban sorprendidos.

-Shin… ¿Shinnosuke? -preguntó ella casi de la misma forma en la que lo había hecho él.

Se quedaron en silencio, observando la imagen del otro con tal estupefacción que no se atrevían a decir nada. Solamente el viento, que ese día jugueteaba por todos los rincones, pasaba entre ellos.

-Akane…

-Shinnosuke…

-¿Qué haces aquí?...

-¿Qué haces aquí?...

-Es que yo estaba …

-Es que yo estaba…

Los dos preguntaban y respondían al mismo tiempo. Era una curiosa sincronía que a ella la hizo sonreír tan a su estilo, entre divertida y cálida como una niña, que irremediablemente eso le causó un evidente sonrojo al muchacho. Simplemente no podía dejar de mirarla y darse cuenta de que había cambiado ligeramente, sólo para aumentar su belleza. Pero pronto salió de su embobamiento porque entonces sintió que aún tenía su mano sobre la muñeca de ella así que la soltó rápidamente a causa de los nervios.

-Yo… lo siento… -comenzó a disculparse Shinnosuke al darse cuenta de que la había estado sujetando todo ese tiempo.

-No tienes por qué disculparte -ella le sonrió -yo fui quien no miraba por dónde iba, en todo caso me salvaste de caer.

Él no cabía en sí de la sorpresa y la alegría. Su corazón palpitaba como no recordaba en mucho tiempo. Miró hacia el cielo, luego miró hacia cada lado de Akane para volver a posar la vista en ella. _Es real… es ella… Akane está aquí delante de mis ojos… al fin he podido volver a verla…_

Akane por su parte sentía aquella mirada tan sobre de ella que no pudo evitar bajar la mirada y sonrojarse. No era invasiva ni mucho menos lasciva simplemente le provocaba ese sonrojo. Claro estaba además que Shinnosuke no era mal parecido y además no era necesario decir que su mirada reflejaba cierto interés en ella, tal como lo había hecho en el pasado. Dejó pasar unos segundos para componerse y volver la vista a los ojos de su conocido de la infancia, literal.

-Es una sorpresa encontrarte aquí Shinnosuke -comenzó a romper el silencio la peliazul.

-Sí… bueno es que yo… yo vine a hacer unas entregas de mi abuelo -le respondió un poco más relajado.

-¿Entregas de tu abuelo? -le preguntó Akane con la mirada totalmente curiosa y sorprendida. No tenía idea de que ellos tuvieran algo que ver en Nerima y mucho menos que hicieran algún tipo de trabajo que no fuera el de cuidar el bosque lleno de enormes criaturas.

-Sí… -el joven de ojos azul obscuro se quedó serio por un momento.

Sinnosuke se notaba nervioso, ya que se rascaba la cabeza con una de sus manos, perdido en sus pensamientos. No miraba directamente a la chica de bellos cabellos azules y ésta a su vez esperaba a que él terminara de cavilar, pero él no se veía con intenciones de romper el silencio. Ella sonrió e inclino su cabeza hacia un lado como para encontrarse con los ojos de él.

-¿Está todo bien? -le inquirió con amabilidad.

El castaño salió de sus pensamientos de inmediato e hizo contacto visual con ella -sí, sí está todo bien… de hecho… -su mirada se hizo más intensa, mostrando en sus ojos una nueva luz y no dejaba de tener contacto con los enormes y gentiles ojos de Akane -… estoy mejor que nunca…

Aquellas palabras fueron dichas con toda sinceridad. Era evidente que se refería a la compañía de ella por lo que Akane nuevamente sintió el calor en sus mejillas y un ligero nerviosismo. _Shinnosuke… no has cambiado nada…_ recordaba ella ese contacto que habían tenido en el pasado cuando le devolvió el favor de haberla salvado.

-Akane… -al momento de decir su nombre la tomó de las manos, sorprendiendo a la joven que lo miró atentamente -espérame aquí, no tardo, por favor no te vayas -dicho esto, se dio la vuelta y corrió en dirección a la siguiente calle.

-¡Shinnosuke! -le gritó Akane al no comprender qué pasaba -Shin… nosuke… -susurró sin despegar la vista del lugar por el que había emprendido la carrera el castaño. Suspiró resignadamente. Ahora tendría que quedarse en aquella esquina y esperar un poco. Afortunadamente la gente no era tanta en aquella parte y así no llamaría demasiado la atención.

Admiraba el cielo despejado y la luz del Sol tan deslumbrante, cuando repentinamente sintió que su pequeño bolso tenía movimiento. Completamente intrigada metió una mano para buscar en el interior y descubrir qué era lo que se movía. Totalmente sorprendida sacó de su bolso una especie de pequeño morral. Dentro de él había lo que nunca pensó ver entre sus cosas. Un aparato telefónico en cuya pantalla se mostraba el ícono de mensaje, motivo por el cual había vibrado instantes antes. Se preguntó si estaría bien verlo, ya que ese celular definitivamente no era suyo. Antes de que se decidiera al fin qué hacer con lo del mensaje, notó que había un papel doblado en el mismo morral donde venía el teléfono.

Al parecer ella no pasaba de una sorpresa a otra. Optó por desdoblar cuidadosamente la hoja de papel y comenzó a leer su contenido. Conforme avanzaba en la lectura de lo que era una nota, su cara fue pasando por varías expresiones. La primera fue de asombro, la segunda mostraba a una Akane que enarcaba una ceja y torcía levemente la boca en una extraña mueca de descontento. Después hizo otras tantas sin comprender del todo qué rayos estaba sucediendo. Incluso hubo un momento donde antes de seguir leyendo, miró en todas direcciones como buscando algo o alguien. Finalmente parpadeó varias veces antes de volver a repasar la nota.

 _"Hola hermanita. Espero encuentres esta nota a tiempo ya que eres un poco lenta en ocasiones y distraída también jajaja. Bueno iremos directo al grano. En esta ocasión he decidido adelantar tu regalo de cumpleaños. Lo cierto es que me has dejado muy buenas ganancias ahora que eres un poco mayor así que lo compensaré con lo siguiente. Como es obvio Ranma va a seguirte (sí, es obvio Akane) pero ya es tiempo de que salgan a hacer algo diferente. Será una linda tarde de compras para ti pero no como siempre. Aquí abajo te dejo las indicaciones y dentro de este mismo paquete hay otras cosas que te pueden servir. Te quiero hermanita, besos._

 _Pd. Que no te dé pena la forma en la que vas vestida porque te ves estupenda._

 _Nabiki"_

La peliazul suspiró tras haber leído de nuevo la nota de su hermana mayor. Ciertamente era algo que no esperaba y se debatía entre hacerle caso o ignorar, porque su hermana se distinguía no precisamente por ser la persona más linda del mundo, pero al final de todo era su familia y sabía que Nabiki, pese a sus propios intereses y su carácter frío y calculador, la quería mucho. Antes de que pudiera revisar el mensaje en el teléfono, Shinnosuke había vuelto.

-Gracias por esperarme, espero no haberme demorado tanto.

-En realidad fuiste muy rápido -le sonrió amablemente y luego guardó el papel en su bolso de nuevo -pero la verdad me sorprendiste cuando te fuiste. ¿En serio está todo bien? -su cara reflejaba algo de preocupación.

-Es que olvidé lo que tenía que traer… -levantó una especie de recipiente, el cual sostenía por una agarradera.

 _Vaya, al parecer su memoria no ha mejorado nada con el tiempo._ Akane no pudo evitar soltar una risita que llamó sobre manera la atención del castaño, haciéndole sonreír también.

-¿Estas ocupada? Es decir… ¿tienes cosas qué hacer? -preguntó amable y seriamente el joven de los cabellos castaños.

Eso hizo que Akane dejara de reír y se quedara pensativa desviando la mirada. _Nabiki dijo que Ranma vendría tras de mi… yo también lo llegué a pensar pero ese bobo no se ha aparecido… pero… ¿y si me ve con Shinnosuke?_ Ella lo miró de nuevo, notando que esperaba su respuesta. _No puedo mentirle cuando en realidad no tengo planes…_

-Lo siento… no quiero que te sientas comprometida… -comenzó a sentirse mal el chico de los ojos azul obscuro, ya que la peliazul mostraba una clara confusión ante sus preguntas -si tienes algo que hacer yo…

-No te preocupes -le interrumpió Akane – estoy esperando pero supongo que va a tardar… -sus últimas palabras casi dejaron ver un sentimiento de decepción.

-Akane disculpa… es que hace años que no te veía y solamente quería pedirte que me acompañaras a realizar esta entrega… es cerca de aquí…

-No hay problema. Además tienes razón -sonrió alegremente -hace mucho que no sé de ti. Te acompañaré… 


	5. Chapter 5

Ranma ½ y todos los personajes son creación de Rumiko Takahashi

Se pasó una mano por la zona que le parecía estar punzando en su cabeza. Hizo una mueca al instante en que se tocó, un escalofrío le recorrió por la espalda, parecía que las lágrimas iban a salir de sus ojos y su boca dejó escapar unos quejidos cual niño, provocando que el chico de los ojos lilas, que lo observaba atentamente, soltara una sonora carcajada.

-Jajajajajajaja! -se reía y apuntaba al mayor con uno de sus dedos -tienes una cara de idiota ¡jajajajaja!

-¡Ya cállate! En verdad me duele mucho -se sobaba la cabeza sin dejar de hacer gestos. Podía sentir claramente una protuberancia en la zona afectada -¿qué fue lo que sucedió? -preguntó menos alterado aunque sin dejar de tocarse la cabeza y sus ojos llorosos delataban su estado.

El más joven no le respondía, se limitaba a tomarse el estómago con ambas manos, moviendo sus piernas estando sentado sobre la rama. Incluso se le podían notar las lágrimas, producto de la risa. Se tapó la boca para tratar de controlarse, pues era consciente de que el azabache explotaría de un momento a otro.

-¡Saaa-tooo-riii! Voy a tirarte de esa rama y así tu cabeza se estrellará con tal fuerza que tu dolor será mayor que el mío -le dirigió una mirada severa al sentirse presa de la evidente burla.

-Ya, ya… está bien -controlaba la risa – está bi… -se tapó la boca y volteó su cabeza hacia el lado donde Ranma no podía verlo muy bien. Se pudo controlar luego de unos segundos, y más cuando notó el aura roja del azabache, signo de que estaba perdiendo la paciencia. Se aclaró la garganta y le dirigió una mirada divertida. -Veamos ¿cómo explicarlo? -se colocó un dedo índice en la barbilla y miraba hacia el cielo, signo de estar buscando las palabras.

-Dilo como es, no me creas tan tonto como para no entenderlo… -comentó Ranma con una ceja enarcada y la mirada de pocos amigos.

-Bueno lo de que eres tonto es cosa aparte -cerró un ojo y con el otro pudo notar que Ranma fruncía el ceño. Luego se rascó la cabeza en ademán de confusión – la verdad es que fue todo muy extraño… -comenzó a relatar -una chica linda y muy extraña… más bien loca, pasó a toda prisa y te golpeó…

 **Flashback**

Ranma y Satori se encontraban discutiendo debido a que el azabache se negaba a reconocer que necesitaba defender su compromiso con Akane ante su único considerable rival.

-¡Eres un idiota o qué! Ranma, el orgullo no vale la pena… ya deberías haber aceptado tus emociones desde aquella vez en que los conocí en el dojo, ¡no puedo creer que sigas siendo un cobarde! -Satori no pudo contener sus palabras y emociones.

-Ella sabe lo que hace… -Ranma quitó el agarre del muchacho para luego darle la espalda -no tengo nada que hacer aquí…

-¡Vete entonces cobarde y deja que ella sea feliz con alguien más! ¡Grandísimo idioootaaaaa! -gritaba con indignación y coraje el chico de los ojos morados, viendo al azabache doblar la esquina y desaparecer de su vista.

-Pero que… cobarde… -se cruzó de brazos con el ceño completamente fruncido por la molestia que le provocaba la actitud de Ranma.

De repente le pareció que el suelo temblaba y tuvo que mirar en todas direcciones, viendo un montón de polvo que se levantaba y se extendía muy cerca de donde Ranma había emprendido el camino. Satori, totalmente intrigado se asomó para descubrir de qué se trataba. Logró ver a un pato que tenía el cuerpo envuelto en listones de regalo, corriendo a toda prisa, huyendo aparentemente de algo que lo perseguía sin tregua. Detrás de él, iba corriendo una chica de cabellos castaños muy claros, su larga y ondulante melena relucía, sus grandes y enormes ojos verdes brillaban intensamente y su sonrisa divertida y alegre se extendía por su joven rostro. Llevaba puesto un enorme vestido en color rosa que al parecer hacía juego con los listones alrededor del cuerpo del pobre pato que seguía corriendo horrorizado.

-¡No huuyaas! ¡Por favor vuelve Jean Monroe vuelve! -le gritaba la chica sin poder alcanzarlo por completo.

-Cuaaak! Cuaaak! -expresaba el pato que curiosamente llevaba unas enormes gafas.

El pato reconoció de inmediato la figura del joven que llevaba una trenza y se lanzó hacia él con la intención de pedirle ayuda. Ranma, quien logró verlo por el rabillo del ojo, tomó al pato por uno de los extremos de la cinta que llevaba en forma de moño. Lo alzó hasta la altura de su cara y lo miró con gesto indiferente, no estaba de muy buen humor sabiendo que en la calle paralela estaba su prometida con el indeseable guardabosques.

-¡Oh! Pero si eres tú Mousse ¿qué te trae por aq… -no logró terminar la pregunta debido al golpe recibido en la cabeza repentinamente. Ni siquiera pudo ver al autor de tal acto, ya que cayó al suelo completamente noqueado. Sus ojos en forma de espiral delataban su estado inconsciente.

-¡No te atrevas a tocar a mi Jean Monroe! -le reclamó la joven de los cabellos ondulados y ojos verdes, con el gesto arrugado por el enojo de ver que de nuevo ese chico entrometido tomara sus cosas sin su permiso. En una mano llevaba sujetados sus patines de hielo, que eran el arma que había usado para desmayar al secuestrador de su adorable nueva adquisición -¡Ay! Aquí estás. Azusa te ha salvado mi querido Jean… -le dijo al pato con su voz melosa y escandalosa mientras ella lo recogía del piso, alejándolo de la mano del azabache que yacía en el suelo.

-Cuaaaak! Cuaaaak! -el pato se meneaba violentamente entre los brazos de la chica sin poder librarse.

-Vamos Jeaan… hoy tenemos muchas cosas qué hacer… -la chica se alejaba tranquilamente con el famoso Jean Monroe entre sus brazos.

Todas las personas que habían presenciado la curiosa escena, miraban extrañados a la chica que se iba perdiendo en el camino de aquella calle. Satori era uno de ellos, parpadeaba constantemente sin dar crédito a tan extraño acto. Lo único que se escuchaba a lo lejos, eran los "cuaks" que el pobre patito expresaba con desesperación y al final un "cuak" resignado.

-Pobre muchacho… -se escuchó a un hombre decir.

-¿Estará muerto? -preguntó una chica.

-¡Hijo no hagas eso! -reprendió una mujer a su pequeño que con una vara picaba uno de los costados de Ranma, que seguía con las espirales en los ojos y un enorme golpe en la cabeza.

Satori suspiró pesadamente viendo el ridículo y desgracia de la que había sido protagonista el joven de la trenza.

 **Fin Flashback**

-Y entonces tuve que salvar tu torpe trasero trayéndote aquí -dijo en tono socarrón el menor de los dos.

Ranma lo miraba con cara de muy pocos amigos y seguía sobando su cabeza. De alguna forma no le sorprendía que a pesar de que el tiempo pasara, siguiera encontrándose en líos por todos los locos que había conocido desde que llegara a vivir al dojo Tendo en Nerima. De pronto recordó la razón por la que había salido de casa. Bajó la mirada y se quedó en silencio. Lo único que podía escucharse en ese momento, era el sonido de las aves que estaban en la copa del árbol sobre el que estaba Satori. El chico de ojos color lila lo observaba por el rabillo del ojo, esperando de alguna forma a que el azabache rompiera el silencio. Sabía perfectamente bien que estaba pensando en Akane, pero Satori no iba a facilitarle las cosas, así que bostezó sonoramente y se acomodó en la rama del árbol, estirando sus pies y apoyando la espalda en el fuerte tronco.

 _Me pregunto… si Akane… si Akane ya se habrá desocupado o si ella está…_

-Uuhhaaaaahh… -bostezó de nuevo Satori – pero qué aburrido…

Una vena punzante se notaba en la frente de Ranma al verse interrumpido en sus pensamientos, y más sabiendo que no eran solamente suyos sino que aquel jovencito tan molesto, podía claramente leer su mente. Notó de inmediato que el bostezo había sido a propósito.

-Si tanto sueño y aburrimiento tienes deberías irte a tu casa -comentó el azabache.

-Sí, sí… de nada por salvar tu trasero… -Satori seguía en su cómoda postura y se ponía una mano en la boca simulando bostezar exageradamente.

-¡Deja de hacer eso! -se quejó Ranma -es irritante y me desesperas…

-¿En serio? -al fin lo vio el chico de cabellos morados, con una cara sarcástica -aquí el único desesperante eres tú, mira que pensar y sentir una cosa y al final hacer todo lo contrario a lo que realmente quieres, es en verdad aaaa-buuu-rriiii-dooo… -remarcó lo último.

-No sé de qué me hablas… -le respondió Ranma, mirando aparentemente despreocupado el cielo azul.

-Claro, ajá… -respondía sarcásticamente Satori -y entonces ya te ibas muy seguro de lo que decías pero mientras estabas inconsciente decías ¡Akane por favor no me abandones! ¡Akane! ¡Akane! -el jovencito dramatizaba con su cuerpo y su voz lo que le contaba al azabache.

Ranma de inmediato sintió que el calor subía hasta su cabello, dejando ver una cara completamente roja y como rayo se levantó de la banca, moviendo su puño en modo amenazador y nervioso en dirección al chico que estaba sobre la rama.

-¡Cállate! ¡No digas mentiras! -le gritaba totalmente avergonzado.

-¡Já! No estoy mintiendo -bajó de la rama de un salto y se acercó con una expresión muy seria en su rostro hasta quedar frente a Ranma que seguía rojo y según amenazando con su puño -¿Y bien? ¿ya vas a decirme lo que quieres saber o no?

Ranma lo pensó por unos instantes. Era evidente que se había mostrado vulnerable consciente en su mente e inconscientemente mientras había estado soñando o más bien teniendo aquélla pesadilla. Le dio la espalda a Satori para que no pudiera seguir viendo su cara roja y que eso le diera más material para burlarse de él. Al principio su cuerpo estaba relajado pero luego sus puños se tensaron tenuemente. Dejó que la brisa calmara un poco sus ánimos tan intensos y confusos.

-Dime… dime dónde está… A… Aka… Akane… -había sentido que lo había dicho con seguridad pero lo cierto es que le daba pena demostrar que estaba realmente interesado en ella.

Satori, a espaldas del azabache, ensanchó una sonrisa en su cara y decidió jugar un poco más -¿cómo dices? no escuché nada -se puso una mano detrás de una oreja, en señal de que no escuchaba, a pesar de que Ranma no lo veía.

Su sonrojo no disminuía y su ceño comenzaba a arrugarse debido a la jugarreta del menor -claro que me escuchaste, no me hagas repetirlo…

-Bueno creo que es hora de irme, ¡nos vemos Ranma! -se despidió el chico de cabellos morados, dando pasos lentos y cortos fingiendo irse.

-¡Que me digas dónde está Akane! -Ranma ya se había girado para verlo y le gritaba exasperado pero rojo por haber tenido que repetirlo -maldito mocoso… -susurró al final, cas para sí.

 _Así me gusta_ pensó satisfecho Satori, quien se daba la vuelta para verlo al rostro. Conocía a una chica que estaría interesada en ver esa cara roja y graciosa que mostraba el azabache.

-Esta bien… sígueme…. 


	6. Chapter 6

Ranma ½ y todos los personajes son creación de Rumiko Takahashi

Una pareja caminaba en silencio, aunque éste no era un factor que resultara incómodo para los dos. El joven castaño de ojos azules miraba de reojo a la chica que caminaba a su lado. Por su parte, la peliazul a ratos se daba cuenta de que era observada, y aunque la mirada profunda y directa pero también discreta de Shinnosuke no le incomodaba, ella por acto reflejo se ocultaba tras de su cabello. Aprovechaba la extensión que el tiempo le había dado a su azulada cabellera, ocultando en ocasiones su rostro tras el flequillo o el resto de mechones que a propósito dejaba caer por un lado de su rostro. Casualmente el lado que quedaba justo en la proximidad de Shinnosuke. Era natural para ella, en cierta forma, sentirse de ese modo pues al estar siendo observada procuraba evitar el contacto visual. Se podría decir que era esperado que Akane actuara de esa forma, salvo con una persona.

-Hace mucho calor… -interrumpió ella el silencio. Dirigió una mirada al cielo y se tuvo que colocar un brazo por encima del rostro para que el intenso resplandecer del Sol, no le diera de lleno a los ojos.

-Lo sé… aquí hace mucho más calor que en el bosque -le siguió la plática el castaño -de alguna forma está bien para mí tener de vez en cuando un poco de luz, ya que los enormes árboles dejan pasar muy poca en casi todo el lugar.

-Tienes razón -dejó de mirar el cielo para dirigirle una amable sonrisa.

Shinnosuke se quedó embobado con la sonrisa de Akane y un ligero sonrojo se dejó ver en sus mejillas.

-Que linda eres… -dejó salir con seguridad aunque suavemente de sus labios.

Akane pudo escuchar claramente cada palabra, provocando que el color subiera a sus mejillas. Desvió la mirada de inmediato, hacia el piso, parecía una niña pequeña y avergonzada. Cosa que atraía aún más a cualquiera.

-Akane discúlpame, no es mi intención incomodarte… -se disculpó al notar de inmediato lo que parecía ser incomodidad en ella. La peliazul se limitó a negar con la cabeza, dándole a entender que no había problema. Sin embargo no dijo nada luego de aquel comentario por parte del castaño. En realidad no sabía qué decirle.

-Es aquí -anunció finalmente Shinnosuke, cosa que hizo que Akane saliera de su estado apenado y mirara el lugar en el que se había detenido.

Al mirar la entrada del establecimiento, Akane agrandó los ojos, y le pareció a él que le brillaban un poco más. Era de nuevo como verla convertida en una chiquilla, solamente que ahora frente a un nuevo juguete o descubrimiento. No era para menos. La entrada era a un local de helados, pero al parecer no a cualquier establecimiento de helados. Tenía una fachada de cristal con pequeños detalles en tonos pastel. Muy de chicas le habría dicho el azabache. Y es que era justamente una heladería de aquellas en las que su bobo prometido no se permitiría siquiera asomarse en su forma masculina, tendría que ser la pelirroja para no comprometer su hombría. Akane observaba atenta las características del lugar. Había pequeños detalles en las puertas. Unos diminutos cristales formaban reflejos de colores en la parte baja, ya que el Sol dejaba caer unos rayos en las diferentes caras de los cristales. Tenía un enorme arco que simulaba la forma de un caramelo, de esos típicos de bastón con franjas rojas y blancas, sólo que en este caso eran blancas intercaladas con rosas, lilas y color menta.

-Vamos… -le dijo el castaño, abriendo la puerta para que ella pudiera pasar primero. La joven asintió y caminó hasta introducirse en el lugar.

Por dentro era mucho más espacioso de lo que parecía ser a simple vista desde el exterior. Las paredes blancas daban la sensación de amplitud y había espejos en varias partes del espacio. El más grande colocado en el techo, como si fuera todo de espejo. Tenía una especie de candelabros en lugar de simples focos o lámparas. Las mesas eran de diferentes tamaños, para muchos y para pocos clientes. La mayoría eran chicas, grupos de amigas que disfrutaban una diversidad de exóticos helados en copas de formas curiosas ante la mirada de Akane. No faltaban los hombres, pero estos al parecer solamente iban como acompañantes de sus parejas.

-Akane… -le dijo el chico de los ojos azul profundo -espérame aquí, no tardo.

-Sí… -respondió Akane con una sonrisa.

Tomó asiento en una especie de banco alto. Las mesas en esa zona eran redondas y pequeñas, y tanto estas como los bancos eran metálicos. El frio del metal refrescó sus piernas pero también le provocó una especie de escalofrío, ya que se encontraba muy caliente después de haber estado bajo el brillante Sol en la calle. Regularmente no tenía aquel problema, ya que sus faldas o vestidos son largos y la tela no se recorre tanto cuando ella se sienta. Pero en esta ocasión se encontraba vistiendo una corta falda negra. Al hacerse consciente de nuevo acerca de su atuendo del día, se sonrojó ligeramente y miró discretamente a su alrededor. Aparentemente nadie la estaba mirando. Los clientes de la nevería se veían muy concentrados en sus propios asuntos o al menos quiso convencerse de eso.

Al girar su cabeza para mirar, cayó en la cuenta del enorme espejo que se encontraba en la pared más próxima a su lugar, justamente se podía ver a sí misma si miraba a su lado izquierdo. Pudo notar entonces lo elevada que estaba su falda, pues su piel contrastaba con el negro de la tela, dejando ver hasta por encima de los muslos. A pesar de que aquello no podía ser considerado un descaro, ella no sentía que estuviera del todo correcto. Rápidamente se acomodó la falda lo mejor que pudo para que no mostrara demasiado. Se miró una vez más al espejo, notando el largo de su cabello y su inusual tono azulado natural que resaltaba aún más sobre el blanco de su blusa sin mangas. Mejoró su postura, pues había relajado la espalda encorvándola un poco y al adoptar una compostura más erguida, se le veía incluso altiva pero encantadora.

-¡Akane!

Al escuchar su nombre, la peliazul buscó de inmediato con la vista. Era Shinnosuke quien le hacía una señal con una mano para que se acercara. Se encontraba justamente detrás del mostrador. Akane se acercó con curiosidad al verlo ahí.

-Shinnosuke…

-Te invito un helado, puedes elegir lo que gustes aunque tengo una recomendación especial…

-¿Una recomendación? -preguntó ella con curiosidad.

-Sí… -el castaño le señaló una de las tantas opciones que se demostraban tras el cristal. El color era por demás curioso, pues era azul obscuro, tan parecido al cabello de Akane pero a su vez daba la impresión de tener toques púrpura. La chica tuvo que pegarse al cristal para poder apreciar aquel peculiar efecto de color. El joven de la coleta solamente se limitaba a observarla, completamente embelesado por la belleza de la que fuera su primer amor.

-Vaya, es realmente extraño, ¿qué sabor es? -le preguntó, alzando la vista al rostro de su conocido de la infancia.

Shinnosuke se sonrojó unos instantes -Esa opción de helado es la razón por la que vengo a este lu…

-¡Shinnosuke-senpai! -se escuchó un grito al fondo de la tienda, interrumpiendo al castaño y provocando que todas las miradas se fijaran en la dueña de aquella voz. Una jovencita de aparentemente la misma edad de Akane, se acercaba a toda prisa con una radiante expresión. Se paró frente al aparador, por un lado de Akane, e inclinó lo más que pudo su cuerpo sobre el mueble para poder acercarse al chico que estaba del otro lado. -En cuanto supe que estabas aquí vine corriendo desde la otra sucursal. Recuerda que soy yo quien debe recibir la entrega de tu cosecha, nadie más… -dicho esto, la joven guiño muy coquetamente uno de sus ojos. Estaba tan concentrada en Shinnosuke que pareciera no notar la presencia de absolutamente nadie más. Sus largos y lacios cabellos castaños claro, se encontraban trenzados en un listón rojo. Sus ojos azules como los del muchacho, brillaban intensamente al estar en contacto visual con él. Akane miraba atenta la escena, sorprendida en parte por la aparición tan repentina y curiosa por saber de quién se trataba. Lo que era obvio es que la chica tenía un enorme interés en el castaño.

-Lo siento pero… ¿quién eres? -fue lo que dijo Shinnosuke luego de observar a la joven. Este comentario provocó que la chica se fuera de espalda y que la frente de Akane mostrara una gota de sudor por la situación tan graciosa. _Parece ser que aún tiene problemas de memoria_ pensó la chica Tendo.

-Aaaaaaayyyy… siempre es igual… -dijo resignada la chica de la trenza. Bajó la cabeza en ademán de derrota y extendió las manos en dirección a Shinnosuke -¿podrías darme por favor los pedidos?

Shinnosuke le extendió una especie de canastilla y la chica la recibió, aún con la cabeza agachada. -Gracias… -fue lo que ella dijo a duras penas y antes de salir por donde había llegado, le dio una mirada extraña a la peliazul que estaba a su lado. _Después de todo no me había pasado por alto…_ fue lo que pensó Akane al sentir aquella ojeada y ver cómo se alejaba dignamente la joven mujer. Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos al sentir que le tomaban de la mano. Volteó de inmediato para encontrarse con una intensa mirada por parte de Shinnosuke, provocándole una extraña sensación.

-Ven Akane, me gustaría platicar contigo… -dijo con firmeza. Ella solamente asintió algo nerviosa y se dejó llevar hasta un cómodo sillón que tenía delante una mesa de centro. Era uno de los pocos lugares libres, pues la tienda no paraba de recibir acalorados clientes.

Akane se sentó lenta y cuidadosamente, recordando que la ropa que llevaba dejaba ver mucho si ella no tenía el debido cuidado con sus posturas corporales. Se sentía poco, llegando a casi nada, relajada por lo que su postura era muy derechita y miraba hacia otro lado, evitando la penetrante mirada de su acompañante. Al tratar de mirar hacia otro lado, se percató de que no pasaban desapercibidos. Las miradas de hombres y mujeres se posaban en ellos de manera furtiva pero directa.

-Akane ¿te sientes bien? -preguntó con seriedad.

-Ah… sí, sí disculpa, es que este lugar no lo conocía y yo…

-¿Estas esperando a alguien cierto?

-¿Eh?... Bu.. bueno… -ese comentario la regresó a una realidad que había olvidado desde minutos antes. _Ese bobo no vendrá, después de todo Nabiki se equivocó y yo no le intereso…_

-Disculpa, no fue mi intención entrometerme -se disculpó el castaño al notar el cambio en ella -desde hace unos meses que vengo a este lugar y a otros para entregar la fruta azul…

-¿La fruta azul? -preguntó ella con verdadera curiosidad, saliendo de su breve trance de decepción por causa de su ausente prometido.

-Sí. La fruta azul es una extraña fruta que se da en Ryugenzawa y que fue descubierta por unos visitantes. Después de un tiempo dijeron que podía ser usada para postres como helados y pasteles.

-Aaah! Comprendo. Entonces tú vienes a hacer entregas para que se hagan helados de esa fruta en este lugar… -expresó entusiasmada por la historia.

Él asintió sin dejar de verla a los ojos. Akane al no recibir mayor respuesta que esa, y dada la insistencia de aquellos ojos, sintió que el corazón se aceleraba y los nervios la invadían de nuevo. Él no era mal parecido, sino todo lo contrario, pero eso no significaba que le gustara a ella. La chica Tendo siempre había pensado en su relación con Shinnosuke. El hecho de haber recibido halagos de su mala comida y que además él estuviera dispuesto a desayunar, comer y cenar lo que ella hiciera, era motivo suficiente para tenerlo en un alto concepto y estima. Eso, de alguna forma, la había cautivado. Cosa que obviamente no ocurría con su bobo prometido, quien solamente tenía insultos para ella y sus esfuerzos culinarios.

El chico de la pequeña coleta levantó una de sus manos para dirigirla al rostro de Akane. Ella agrandó los ojos, ante lo que parecía ser un futuro contacto. Pero la mano de él no fue a parar a su cara sino a su cabello. Tomó entre sus dedos un mechón de la azulada cabellera, acariciándolo con cuidado.

-El azul de la fruta, siempre me recuerda el azul de tu cabello… Akane…

-Shin…nosuke… -dejó salir nerviosamente de sus labios la joven de ojos aceitunados.

-Akane yo quiero… - _esta es mi oportunidad para decirle todo_ -Akane yo quiero decirte…

-Probaré el helado en otra ocasión… -le interrumpió de la única forma en la que se le ocurrió al notar las intenciones del muchacho. Lo cierto es que no quería lastimarlo al no poder corresponderle.

-¿En otra ocasión? -preguntó sorprendido.

-Sí… es que la persona que espero es aficionada al helado y sé… -sus ojos comenzaron a mostrar un brillo especial y su mirada era tierna -sé que no me perdonaría probar un sabor nuevo y delicioso sin haberlo invitado…

Él no dijo nada pero entendió que tal vez era mejor guardarse sus sentimientos y deseos hacia Akane. Después de que el chico terminara de hablar con la supervisora del local, quien no dejaba de mostrar su decepción al haber sido olvidada nuevamente por el castaño, se dirigieron a la salida de la heladería. Dieron unos pocos pasos para alejarse de la entrada y se miraron directamente.

-Estás más… hermosa que antes Akane… -se sonrojo notablemente -por favor cuídate…

Akane sonrió y se ruborizó por aquellas palabras tan sinceras y seguras. Estaba separando sus labios para agradecer el cumplido cuando notó que Shinnosuke modificaba su expresión sonrojada y relajada por una totalmente seria, y que su mirada se desviaba de la de ella. La peliazul giró levemente su rostro para ver lo que observaba el castaño. Sus ojos se toparon con la mirada seria de un par de ojos azul grisáceos. Ella giró por completo para verlo bien, pues se encontraba justo a su espalda.

-Ranma!... -dijo sorprendida.

Antes de que ella pudiera decir nada, el azabache acortó la distancia entre ambos y la rodeó con sus brazos en un envolvente y nervioso abrazo. Su sorpresa no podía ser mayor. Podía sentir el cálido cuerpo de su prometido pegado al suyo, le parecía protector el gesto pero también demandante. Mientras Akane asimilaba lo que estaba sucediendo, no podía ser testigo de que dos miradas azulinas se enfrentaban directamente, en silencio.

Nota: Muchas gracias por leer! Disculpen la tardanza T_T


	7. Chapter 7

Ranma ½ y todos los personajes son creación de Rumiko Takamhashi

Sus pasos eran seguros pero los acelerados latidos de su corazón delataban el nerviosismo que se hacía cada vez mayor dentro de él. Se tuvo que limpiar de nuevo una especie de sudor que ya no era provocado por el clima, pues afortunadamente había sombra, sino que era producto de las reacciones corporales por la situación ante la que no estaba preparado. Le dedicó una mirada desconfiada al joven que caminaba delante suyo. Había crecido en los últimos tres años y ahora era todo un adolescente. _Es más astuto, más intrigoso y ¡mucho más molesto que antes!_ Pensaba Ranma y recordaba que una exasperación similar sintió cuando conoció a Satori, delatándolo ante Akane por haber aceptado la ayuda de Shampoo para que arreglara la muñeca que Akane le había encargado a él, obvio la chica de los cabellos morados le había pedido a cambio una cita. Y ahí se encontraba nuevamente con ese "niño" causando incomodidad pero ahora se suponía que en realidad estaba para ayudarle.

 **-Y tú sigues siendo el mismo torpe de antes porque sabes bien que puedo leer tus pensamientos y aun así te atreves a ofenderme en ellos, se ve que no has aprendido nada Ranma** -obtuvo eso como respuesta por parte de Satori que seguía caminando y solamente se limitó a mover los brazos y cabeza en una expresión de mezclada desaprobación y decepción. Ranma simplemente miró hacia otra parte sabiendo que en parte el chico tenía razón.

Doblaron en una esquina y quedaron justamente cerca de una vía principal. Ranma miró alarmado en todas direcciones al notar que Satori se detenía de golpe. El azabache se asomó para poder ver qué clase de expresión tenía el chico que podía leer la mente. Tenía la vista completamente fija sobre una mujer que deboraba un helado junto con los que parecían ser sus hijos pequeños. Era evidente la concentración de Satori en su trabajo por lo que el pelinegro no quiso molestarlo.

 **-Rayos… hay demasiada gente pero estoy seguro de que debieron caminar cerca de aquí…**

Ranma entrecerró los ojos y se puso las manos detrás de la nuca como solía hacer siempre. **-¿Cómo dices? Creí que sabías el lugar exacto en el que ella estaba.**

 **-¡Arg! Guarda silencio, poder leer la mente no es cosa sencilla. Debo buscar alguna pista…**

 **-Sí claro…** -comentó Ranma bastante incrédulo y curioso al mismo tiempo.

El joven de ojos lilas había dejado de ver a la mujer para concentrarse en uno de los niños con el helado, el cual no estaba pensando nada. Satori bufó y decidió concentrase en un joven que revisaba su teléfono móvil pero lo único que captó es que su novia estaría molesta porque de nuevo él llegaría tarde. Satori sacudió la cabeza un tanto exasperado y decidió probar suerte haciendo uso de su nueva técnica. Con el paso de los años había podido ir descubriendo que los alcances de su don podían ir más allá de lo que pensaba. Siendo un niño bastante perspicaz había logrado tener grandes avances en relativamente poco tiempo y a temprana edad. Cerró sus ojos y se concentró lo suficiente para dejar entrar a su mente el sonido de las palabras de todas las personas a su alrededor, solamente los más cercanos, que eran producto de los pensamientos.

Escuchaba a todos al mismo tiempo en un conjunto de palabras aglomeradas que parecían no tener algún sentido. Se concentró para ubicar palabras clave que le ayudaran para poder encontrar a Akane. "Cabello azul" fue una de las cosas que le llamó la atención. Dejó de dar entrada a todos para poder centrarse solamente en aquel pensamiento. "Me gustaría teñirme el cabello de color azul…" escuchó a una joven. Satori hizo una mueca de desesperación, pues no resultaba ser algo útil. "Como la chica de la heladería…" continuó pensando la joven y entonces esa sí que era una pista que podía ser usada.

 **-¡Bien!** -fue lo que dijo antes de echar a correr en dirección a la pista obtenida. Ranma, que había tenido los ojos cerrados mientras esperaba a que Satori le dijera algo, abrió de golpe los ojos al escucharlo y miró en su dirección.

 **\- ¡Oye! ¡Satori espera!** -comenzó a correr detrás de él **-Ese mocoso, ni siquiera me dijo nada, es un grosero** -se quejaba el azabache al tiempo que lograba alcanzarlo. Vio a Satori mirando fijamente a una chica que se acariciaba el cabello. **\- ¿Y bien? ¿Encontraste una pista o simplemente estas admirando a la señorita?** -preguntó burlón el chico de la trenza.

 **-¡Já! Ya te dije que mi amor está completamente dedicado a Aka…** -No logró terminar la frase puesto que el azabache le soltó un golpe que fácilmente pudo esquivar. Satori le sonrió socarronamente.

 **-Tienes una boca muy floja que deberías poder controlar y además…** -Ranma le sonrió de igual forma **-ya deberías saber que no se debe buscar algo con una chica que está comprometida.**

 **-¿Ah en serio? Yo no veo que le digas eso a Ryoga ni a ese tal Shinnosuke…** -acercó su cuerpo hacia el azabache que al parecer le había tomado por sorpresa ese comentario **-¿será porque soy más joven y solamente así te atreves a defenderla?**

 **-¿Qué dijiste? ¿Qué estas queriendo insinuar mocoso?** -Ranma comenzaba a perder la paciencia.

 **-Yo nada** -Satori se dio la vuelta para buscar la heladería **-nuestra querida Akane se encuentra cerca…**

Ese comentario hizo que el azabache diera un pequeño sobresalto. Había olvidado los nervios que se apoderaron de él cuando se decidió a ir en su busca. _Tranquilízate Ranma Saotome… las cosas no podrían repetirse…_ a su mente acudían las imágenes de lo vivido en Ryugenzawa, cuando la encontró sentada al lado de su rival. Aquello le hizo apretar sus puños. En ese momento Satori vislumbró la heladería donde Akane y Shinnosuke había entrado. Confirmó sus sospechas al leer la mente de una jovencita que animada entraba al local, pues el nombre que habitaba aquella mente era nada más y nada menos que el del acompañante de Akane.

 **-Espero que el entusiasmo lo conserves porque Akane se encuentra justo ahí…**

Ranma estuvo a punto de reclamar por invadir sus pensamientos pero se detuvo al ver aquel dedo que señalaba lo que parecía ser un establecimiento de helados, uno lo bastante rosa y femenino como para solamente acudir en su forma de mujer, por lo que no sería capaz se entrar siendo el gran Ranma Saotome.

 **-E-es-tas seguro que.. que está a-ahí…** -aquello ni siquiera sonaba a una pregunta, más bien eran casi balbuceos que provocaron exasperación en el más joven. Al notar el azabache que estaba quedando como un cobarde de nuevo, muy dignamente se aclaró la garganta y mejoró su postura corporal para denotar mucha seguridad aunque tuvo que girar su cabeza hacia el otro lado para que Satori no notara su sonrojo. Luego de recomponer su dignidad y su imagen se colocó a un lado del ojivioleta. **-Bueno, ¿qué estamos esperando?**

Satori no dijo nada simplemente se limitó a enarcar una ceja y emprender el camino. Cruzaron la calle y caminaron hacia el local de helados. Veían entrar y salir gente de todas las edades, en solitario y acompañados, hombres y mujeres. Se quedaron justo delante de las puertas automáticas, en silencio y aparentemente sin tener algo en mente,

 **-¿Qué hacemos aquí? Entremos.** -dijo Satori que se dispuso a dar un paso hacia adelante pero fue detenido de inmediato por una mano un poco temblorosa del azabache que se posó sobre su hombro. El más joven tuvo que voltear a verlo para darse cuenta de que Ranma estaba más nervioso. **-¿Es en serio? ¿Dónde quedó toda esa seguridad?** -expresó irónico.

 **-Me-mejor vamos a ver desde afuera** -logró decir el joven de la trenza.

 **-¿Es una broma verdad?**

 **-No…** -Ranma se llevó a Satori casi a rastras para quedar justamente pegados a uno de los cristales cerca de la entrada. Las personas que pasaban los miraban, como era de esperarse, con expresiones diversas y no se hicieron esperar los cuchicheos.

 **-Ranma esto es ridículo, solamente tenemos que entrar y si no quieres que Akane sepa que la has estado siguiendo entonces nos colocamos en alguna mesa cercana a la de ellos, no me gusta la forma en la que la gente nos mira por culpa tuya** -se quejó pero no obtuvo respuesta. No tuvo que mirarlo mucho más que de reojo y saber lo que pasaba por la mente del de la trenza. Satori solamente sonrió y se quedó ahí en silencio mirando dentro de lo posible a la pareja que se encontraba al interior del establecimiento.

Por su parte Ranma observaba con toda la atención del mundo para no dejar escapar detalle alguno. La vio ahí tan radiante y sonriente, tan pura en sus expresiones cuando no estaba de mal humor, mandándolo a volar o propinándole demoledores golpes. De lejos le parecía otra persona por aquellas reveladoras prendas. No pudo evitar fruncir el ceño una vez que dejó de observarla para ver a su acompañante. Ese molesto individuo que lo hizo pensar que la había perdido para siempre. Jamás olvidaría la forma en la que él le tomaba la mano mientras caminaban en el bosque o cuando le escuchó pedirle que preparara la cena, como si fueran una pareja que habla de su rutina viviendo juntos. Aquellos recuerdos le comenzaban a provocar un calor incómodo en el cuerpo, haciendo que el enorme cristal de la tienda vibrara sutilmente ante el contacto de su mano apoyada.

 **-¿Puedes leer su mente desde aquí?** -se atrevió a preguntar en un tono serio sin apartar la vista de su prometida y su rival.

 **-No, tal vez… no del todo…** -comenzaba a explicar Satori **-de preferencia no debe haber barreras físicas.**

Ranma no hizo comentarios acerca de lo que le dijo pero dejó salir un audible rechinamiento de sus labios el cual se pudo interpretar como molestia de su parte. De pronto vio algo que le hizo entrar en alerta. La mano de aquel hombre que seguía con vida gracias a su prometida, se acercaba peligrosamente al rostro de Akane. _Ese cretino… no te atrevas…_ Los pensamientos se escuchaban fuerte y claro para Satori, quien miraba expectante la escena. Al final esa mano tomó entre los dedos un fino mechón de cabello azulado. La parte del gran vidrio que se hallaba bajo la mano de Ranma comenzó a mostrar unas muy delgadas líneas. El joven de ojos lilas jaló de inmediato al de la trenza haciéndolo casi caer de espalda.

 **-¡Pero qué te pasa!** -le reclamó el azabache.

 **-¿Estas loco? ¡Casi rompes el cristal y yo no pienso ayudarte a pagarlo!**

El azabache lo miró con molestia pero aquello había logrado cortar el sentimiento de rabia que se acumulaba y crecía dentro de sí mismo. Aún no superaba el haber sido interrumpido tan abruptamente cuando de pronto fue arrastrado desde su trenza sin previo aviso. Satori se lo llevó a toda velocidad hasta la esquina de aquella calle. Ranma se levantó furioso y tomó al otro muchacho por el cuello de su camisa.

 **-¡Qué demonios te pasa, quién te has creído para arrastrarme de esa forma maldito chiquillo!**

 **-¡Tranquilízate! No tuve otra opción…** -señaló con su mano en dirección donde estaban segundos antes.

Ranma agrandó los ojos al ver a Akane con Shinnosuke salir de la heladería, tan concentrado e impactado estaba que dejó caer al pobre muchacho al soltar el agarre. Satori se quejó y al levantarse se sobó el trasero que fue sobre lo que cayó e iba a reclamar pero Ranma lo jaló del brazo para que ambos se escondieran justo detrás de unos maceteros, solamente se notaban sus cabezas asomadas entre las enormes hojas de las plantas.

 **-¡Oh vaya! Me pregunto si estarán despidiéndose… o tal vez vayan a otra parte. ¡Claro! Eso debe ser, solamente un completo idiota sería capaz de desaprovechar la oportunidad de salir con Akane. Porque obviamente ella es una chica muy bonita y con ese atuendo ella se ve realmente…** -Satori detuvo su discurso al ver que Ranma se había salido de su escondite para caminar hacia donde estaba Akane. Eso le hizo sonreír triunfalmente. **-Muy bien Ranma, hasta que estás haciendo las cosas como deben ser…**

El azabache se acercaba poco a poco y, contrario a todo lo que imaginaba anteriormente, lo hacía con toda la tranquilidad del mundo. Su respiración se había vuelto estable y no tenía nada en mente, sencillamente quería acercarse y estar al lado de Akane, hacer acto de presencia para que Shinnosuke fuera consciente de que ella aún estaba comprometida. Logró escucharlo halagarla por lo que su expresión anteriormente neutra se convirtió en un ceño fruncido. Lo observó sonrojarse para luego poner un rostro serio al advertir su presencia. Eso estaba bien. El menudo cuerpo de su prometida estaba justo delante de él. Ella giró y entonces él miró aquel níveo rostro fugazmente e intercambió una mirada. Ella estaba sorprendida y él la miraba con seriedad, no podía evitarlo dadas las circunstancias. Su cuerpo reaccionó de forma inmediata y mucho antes que sus pensamientos inclinándose un poco para poder rodear el cuerpo de Akane en un abrazo. La abrazó tan firme como pudo ya que su cuerpo comenzó a temblar al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho. Temía que fuera rechazado pero ya estaba hecho. Lo único que pudo hacer fue mirar directamente a los ojos a su rival. Los ojos del otro joven se clavaron en los suyos pos unos segundos que parecieron pasar muy lentamente. El cuerpo de Akane se había sentido ligeramente rígido al inicio pero ahora se dejaba rodear por el suyo sin resistencia. El joven que estaba delante de él esbozó una sutil sonrisa, no era de burla ni de sarcasmo o superioridad, simplemente una sonrisa que podría interpretarse de resignación. Se dio cuenta de que movió los labios pero no salió sonido, solamente dibujó una palabra tan marcada que la interpretó de inmediato y luego de aquello, Shinnosuke desapareció de su vista.

Ranma relajó su cuerpo y dejó salir el aire contenido dentro de sus pulmones. Cerró los ojos y en casi nada los abrió de golpe al notar que aún tenía a su delicada prometida entre sus brazos. Se sonrojó de inmediato y comenzó a temblar aún más que antes. No quería soltarla porque jamás la había abrazado de esa manera salvo años atrás cuando reaccionaba así ante el estornudo de otros por causa de la mala jugada de Shampoo. _Demonios y ahora qué voy a hacer… cómo va a reaccionar. ¡Akane va a matarme!_

Poco a poco fue soltando el abrazo hasta poder dejarla libre. Su corazón latía a mil por hora y el calor subía a su rostro sin poder evitarlo. Bajó con mucho temor la mirada pero no era posible verla puesto que el flequillo de la peliazul se lo impedía. Había un notorio sonrojo en las mejillas de Akane. _Serán de enojo o acaso…_ Ranma interrumpió sus pensamientos al verla girar hacia donde estaba Shinnosuke y al no encontrarlo le dirigió una extraña mirada.

 **-A..a-akane…** -comenzó a decir nervioso **-Akane yo… bueno… es que tú… y… y… es que él…**

 **-No es necesario...** -dijo ella muy bajito **-quédate aquí…** -ella bajó la mirada y luego pasó de largo **-quédate aquí y no me sigas por favor…**

Ranma quedó completamente perplejo, en shock, sin poder moverse ni mirar hacia donde Akane había ido. Era obvio que ella estaba incómoda con su presencia y que él había hecho mal al estar dispuesto en hacer caso a todas las estúpidas sugerencias del mocoso que podía leer la mente. Apretó sus manos hasta volverlas puños en una clara expresión de casi furia. _Soy un completo idiota…_ dejó que pasaran los segundos y entonces relajó las manos, derrotado, asimilando poco a poco tanta intensidad en tan pocos minutos, momentos antes había disfrutado del calor de aquel abrazo y ahora estaba ahí, con la frialdad de la incertidumbre. Ya no había nada qué hacer en aquel lugar y sin más comenzó a caminar a ningún sitio en concreto pero al cruzar la esquina sintió un enorme golpe en la cabeza y todo se volvió negro.


	8. Chapter 8

Ranma ½ y todos los personajes son creación de Rumiko Takahashi

A pesar de que eran segundos los que habían transcurrido desde que sus miradas se encontraran, para la joven de azulados cabellos se había detenido el tiempo. Sin darse cuenta, se encontraba aspirando profundamente el suave aroma de su prometido. Y no solamente eso, sino que sus latidos se habían sincronizado con los de él sin que ella lo supiera. Habría permanecido de esa forma por tiempo indefinido de no ser porque el azabache relajó el cuerpo de golpe, soltando el placentero abrazo. _Fue breve pero emocionante…_ se sonrojó ante sus propios pensamientos y descubrirse emocionada por lo que había ocurrido. Evitaba la mirada de su prometido, ante los nervios de ser descubierta, cuando en ese momento recordó que no estaba sola antes de que llegara Ranma, y al buscar con la mirada, se dio cuenta que Shinnosuke ya no estaba ahí. Volvió la mirada hacia Ranma, preguntándose qué habría pasado, aunque la respuesta era más que obvia.

 **-A..a-akane…** -comenzó a decir nervioso **-Akane yo… bueno… es que tú… y… y… es que él…**

Antes de que él continuara dando su atropellada explicación, la chica tuvo la sensación de que debía hacer algo.

 **-No es necesario...** -dijo muy bajito **-quédate aquí…** \- bajó la mirada y luego pasó de largo **-quédate aquí y no me sigas por favor…**

Con sus mejillas aun ligeramente sonrojadas, Akane se adentraba en la heladería donde minutos antes conversaba con el chico de mala memoria. No era necesario que viera la enorme cantidad de opciones, pues en su cabeza tenía ya listo el pedido desde que Shinnosuke se lo comentara. Para su desgracia, la fila para pagar y pedir era un poco más larga que cuando estuvo allí, por lo que demoraría más de lo que había pensado. Con resignación se formó. Cada quince segundos se asomaba con gesto cada vez más impaciente. Tendría unos escasos tres minutos esperando, pero a ella se le había hecho toda una eternidad. _Debí haberle dicho a Ranma que me esperara cerca de aquí o afuera…_ miró sus manos de manera tímida, cayendo en cuenta que los nervios de aquél abrazo le habían hecho reaccionar con torpeza, alejándose del atolondrado chico de la trenza, sin explicarle ni decirle que no se fuera. De pronto, el recuerdo del aroma de su prometido aumentó el calor en sus mejillas y en casi todo su cuerpo. De hecho, sentía que su cuerpo se llenaba de esa sensación extraña que hacía pocos meses comenzaba a aumentar cuando estaba cerca de él. Se llevó una mano al pecho, cerca del lugar donde debía estar el corazón, en un intento por querer calmar los fuertes y algo apresurados latidos de su corazón. _Tranquilízate Akane, después de todo vivimos en la misma casa, ya deberías estar acostumbrada a su aroma, a su forma de verte y…_

 **-¡Señorita!**

Una voz femenina le hizo salir de sus pensamientos. Sin darse cuenta, la fila había avanzado al grado de haber un enorme vacío entre ella y el aparador, por lo que Akane se encontraba deteniendo el avance de la fila. Esta vez el sonrojo de su rostro fue de vergüenza y rápidamente se acercó hasta la chica que le llamaba para poder atenderla.

 **-Discúlpame, estaba distraída en mis pensamientos** -inclinó la cabeza - **realmente lo siento…**

 **-Sí, sí… como sea** -respondió la mujer con tono nada amable.

Akane la miró con curiosidad mezclada con la sorpresa por el trato tan desganado que le estaban dando. Es verdad que estaba distraída, pero no consideraba que merecía tal trato. Estando a nada de reclamar por la forma tan grosera de la empleada, cayó en cuenta de que ya había visto a la chica que estaba ahí. Se trataba de la joven de cabello castaño claro que momentos antes había mostrado mucho entusiasmo ante la aparición de Shinnosuke. Akane se relajó un poco, entendiendo que la confundida chica probablemente habría pensado que el chico de mala memoria tenía algo que ver con ella.

 **-¿Aún sigue distraída en sus pensamientos, se-ño-ri-ta?** -enfatizó con gesto molesto y casi arrastrando las palabras en aquellos dientes apretados del disgusto.

 _Pero qué grosera… no importa que sean celos…_ pensaba Akane ya fastidiada de la actitud sobreactuada de la chica, pero dadas las circunstancias de tiempo, se limitó a realizar el pedido.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Unos ojos de color lila observaban atentamente aquella escena. Para él, que tenía el don para leer los pensamientos de los demás, era como estar mirando una película en vivo. Se enterneció al descubrir los sentimientos de la bella joven peliazul en aquel abrazo con el bruto de la trenza. Luego, pasó saliva de forma trabajosa al sentirse en el papel del azabache ante los nervios de salir volando de aquél lugar por el atrevimiento. Cuando vio al rival de la coleta marcharse, sintió una especie de lástima al saberse derrotado en el amor, hasta se limpió una imaginaria lágrima.

 **-En realidad son todos tan buenas personas…** -se dijo Satori con una sonrisa, que después dio paso a una cara de desconcierto al mirar que la chica dejaba solo a Ranma **–** **y también son muy bobos…** _oh vamos tonto ve por ella… no, no ¿qué haces Ranma?... ¡demonios!_

Satori salió de su escondite para seguir al azabache quien, ajeno a las verdaderas intenciones de Akane, abandonó el lugar; primero a paso lento, después un poco más rápido. **-Demonios Ranma… eres un tonto… debiste darte la vuelta para verla ¡los adultos son tan torpes!** -se quejaba de frustración el adolescente, ante las miradas curiosas de los que le veían pasar. Paró en seco al reconocer cierta figura, y por cabeza pasó una idea antes de seguir al chico de la trenza.

Por su parte, Ranma caminaba decidido a alejarse de su prometida, si es que aún lo era. De todas las reacciones posibles, fue la que menos esperaba y la que, sin siquiera saberlo, le había dolido más. Le pareció haberla visto sonrojada, pero debió haber sido a causa de reprimir todo el coraje y para no tener que mandarlo a volar de un golpe o una patada. _Debí suponer… que Akane aceptaría un encuentro con Shinnosuke, después de todo él quería comer todo lo que ella preparada por el resto de…_ sus pensamientos y recuerdos le hicieron hervir la sangre de coraje y golpeó la pared, dejando en ella una grieta. Se miró el puño y suspiró pesadamente. Con resignación, siguió su camino y al doblar la esquina, Satori aprovechó para golpear la nuca del azabache y dejarlo inconsciente sobre la acera.

 **-¡Uf! Pensé que no lo lograría** -alzó sus manos para observar el par de patines que le sirvieron como arma para noquear a Ranma **-vaya que son efectivos, muchas gracias por prestármelos** -expresó con una gran sonrisa al tiempo que le daba la cara a una chica de hermosos y enormes ojos verdes. Ella parpadeó repetidas veces y después le devolvió la sonrisa.

 **-De nada. Estos patines son mis favoritos y nunca fallan ¿no es así querido Jean Monroe?** -le preguntó al pato que llevaba sobre su hombro izquierdo. Los lentes de fondo de botella del pobre animal ya estaban rotos, tenía la lengua de fuera, además de que su cuerpo se hallaba completamente atado con listones. Satori se acercó observando con atención al animalito.

 **-Oye, ¿tu mascota se encuentra bien? ¿no está muerto?**

 **-Claro que no, no seas bobo** -abrazo al pato y luego lo alzó con sus manos mientras ella le mandaba besos. El adolescente de ojos lila puso cara de miedo y dio un paso para atrás. **-Lo rescaté de un restaurante de comida china. Lo tenían haciendo trabajo de mesero ¿puedes creerlo? ¿cómo puede haber gente tan mala en el mundo? Hacerle daño a un pequeño animalito y tratarlo como un objeto, ¡es imperdonable!** -los enormes ojos de Azusa se llenaron de lágrimas.

 _Definitivamente esta mujer está completamente loca_

El movimiento del cuerpo de Ranma hizo que los pensamientos de Satori se interrumpieran de inmediato.

 **-¡Oh! Parece que tu amigo ya despierta, ¿necesitas que le de otro golpe?** -levantó amenazante el par de patines.

- **No, no, no, no… así está perfecto, gracias** -meneaba sus manos el muchacho de forma nerviosa **-será mejor que no te vea, yo me encargo. Muchas gracias por el favor** -guiñó un ojo de manera amigable, provocando un ligero rubor en las mejillas de la ojiverde.

 **-¡Está bien! Vámonos Jean** -se alejó con sus patines en una mano y en la otra llevaba al inocente Mouse.

Luego de escuchar un suave cuak que hizo eco en aquel pasillo, Satori se encargó de amarrarle las manos a Ranma antes de que se despertara por completo. _Espero que Akane ya haya salido y podamos encontrarla o nada de esto habrá valido la pena._

 **-Rayos… mi cabeza… qué fue lo que sucedió…** Ranma aún tenía los ojos cerrados mientras se quejaba, y al abrirlos, se dio cuenta de que el escenario era distinto a lo que recordaba. Estaba en la calle pero no sabía dónde. Al querer incorporarse se percató de que sus manos se encontraban inmovilizadas. **-¡Pero qué demonios! ¿Quién me hizo esto? ¿Dónde estoy?** -habló con fiera voz.

 **-Ah… tranquilízate Ranma, estas a salvo conmigo.**

 **-Mocoso, ¿qué fue lo que me hiciste? ¿Por qué me tienes atado?**

 **-Por torpe** -respondió con desgano.

 **-¿Qué dijiste enano? -** el azabache estaba más molesto que antes ante la actitud sospechosa de Satori.

 **-Lo que escuchaste. Mira Ranma, si no fueras tan bruto yo no estaría perdiendo mi tiempo y tú no estarías en esta situación tan vergonzosa** -dijo con voz altanera.

 **-Nadie te pidió que perdieras el tiempo conmigo…** -se quedó pensando **-un momento, ¿alguien te envió para hacerme esto?** -preguntó con inquietud.

 **-Mmm… ah… quién sabe** -fingió desinterés y se estiro perezosamente **-tienes mucha imaginación pequeño Ranma, pero ya me distraje lo suficiente. Gracias por el momento tan divertido** -sonrió burlonamente **-¡nos veeeemooos!** -le dijo con cantarina voz al tiempo que se encaminaba hacia la calle.

 **-¡Esperaa! ¡Detente Satori a dónde crees que vas!** -le gritó sin obtener respuesta. _Maldito mocoso, me las pagarás, ¡esto no se quedará así!_ Se puso de pie sin hacer uso de sus manos e inició la carrera detrás del chico de cabellos morados.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Akane salió de la heladería y su sonrisa de satisfacción se vio opacada ante el hecho de no ver a su prometido por ninguna parte. Caminó una calle hacia atrás y otra hacia adelante tomando como referencia la tienda de helados. Luego dio la vuelta a la cuadra y no, no lo encontró. No podía ir dando saltos por todas partes y llamar la atención con la falda tan corta que llevaba. Optó por seguir su instinto y caminar hacia adelante un par de calles. _Seguramente ese bobo malinterpretó todo y se fue…_ suspiró pesadamente _la boba en realidad fui yo, por no decirle nada…_ se detuvo y bajó la mirada, viendo la caja que llevaba en su mano.

 **-Ranma lo siento… me fui sin avisarte y… y me habría encantado comer este helado contigo…** -apretó con más fuerza la agarradera de la caja. **-Akane eres tan torpe…** -unas traicioneras lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos, a consecuencia de la frustración y molestia consigo misma, cuando un grito le hizo reaccionar.

 **-¡No huuuyaaas!** -se escuchó cerca la voz de Ranma.

 **-¡Ranma!** -Akane corrió en dirección a la voz. _Me pregunto qué sucede…_ se detuvo esperando encontrarlo. Iba a gritarle cuando lo vio saltar una barda justo detrás de ella. **-¡Ranma!** -corrió tras de él. ¿ _Por qué llevara las manos amarradas a su espalda?_ Pensó mientras lo veía correr delante de ella.

Ranma estaba tan entretenido que no vio que Akane le seguía y Satori tuvo el cuidado de no ser visto por la peliazul.

 _Bien, la bella Akane ya viene tras Ranma, así que será mejor usar el último truco…_ sacó de uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón, un pequeño petardo que encendió y traviesamente lo arrojó por encima de la cabeza de Ranma, quien sonrió con burla.

 **-Que mal tino tienes mocoso**

 **-¡Cuidado tonto Saotome, atrás de ti!** -le gritó el susodicho.

 **-¿Qué?** -giró la vista atrás y sus ojos se agrandaron al ver a la mujer que seguía sus pasos. _¡No puede ser!_ Detuvo sus pasos en seco, frenando con fuerza **-¡Akane, cuidadooo!**

La chica de cabellos azules se detuvo al instante, viendo cómo su prometido la miraba fijamente. Ladeó la cabeza sin comprender muy bien lo que ocurría.

 **-Esa boba, no sabe cuidarse sola, ¡aaaaaaaahhh!** -rompió sin mucho esfuerzo las ataduras de sus manos y a toda velocidad, corrió hacia la menor de las Tendo, hasta acortar la distancia y tomarla en brazos; un microsegundo después, el pequeño explosivo cayó justo donde ella estaba. Ambos miraron el objeto, esperando una explosión de peligro, sin embargo, solamente salieron pequeñas luces, unas cuantas serpentinas y confeti.

Los dos jóvenes tenían cara de no creer lo que acababan de ver. Estuvieron así, ella en su pierna y rodeada de sus brazos, y él abrazando con fuerza el cuerpo de la fémina apoyado sobre una rodilla, hasta que notaron que ya había ocurrido todo. Se miraron instintivamente y un leve color carmín cubrió las mejillas de ambos. Miraron en otra dirección al descubrirse en una posición un tanto comprometedora.

 **-Ranma…**

 **-Akane…**

 **-Lo siento, es que él arrojó esa cosa… y tú estabas…** -trataba de explicarse torpemente mientras soltaba su agarre, aunque ella aún permanecía sobre su pierna.

 **-Ranma qué estabas…** -estando a punto de cuestionarlo, notó que sus manos se encontraban vacías **-¡no puede ser! ¿Dónde?** -buscó desesperada con la mirada hasta descubrir que la caja venía en picada desde el cielo **-¡Ranma, no dejes que caiga al suelo!** -apuntó con un dedo el objeto que caía. El azabache se levantó y de un saltó tomó con seguridad la caja en las manos.

 **-¡Já! Pan comido** -dijo con altanería. Entonces miró a su prometida, descubriendo que al levantarse la dejó caer al suelo. Akane se sobaba el trasero y su gesto fruncido por el dolor fueron la clara señal para Ranma, de que habría problemas. **-A-Akane, l-lo siento… es que tú me dijiste…** -sus palabras abandonaron sus labios cuando sin querer, miró las piernas de su prometida, el calor subió a su cara haciéndole arder por dentro. Se dio la vuelta de inmediato y entonces notó que estaban en la calle y que muchos ojos miraban la escena. Frunció el ceño de disgusto por la exhibición que podría representar su prometida a los ojos de otros hombres. Se acercó hasta ella con seguridad, y hasta modo sobreprotector, para luego ofrecerle la mano.

 **-Duele…** -ella lo miró con reproche en los ojos y tomó su mano para ayudarse a levantarse. Una vez estando de pie se sacudió la ropa y encaró a su prometido **-¡Ranma! Eres tan brusco y…** -Akane notó exactamente lo mismo que su torpe azabache. Había personas observando todo. Como acto reflejo ella le tomó de nuevo la mano y jaló para salir de ahí.

 **\- ¡Ven! Vamos a otra parte**

 **\- ¡Oye! ¡Akane!...** -se dejó llevar por ella.

Unos atentos ojos lila observaban a la pareja y una gran sonrisa se dibujó en aquel jovial rostro. Sacó un pequeño teléfono celular desde el que se dispuso a enviar un mensaje "ya está hecho".


End file.
